


ꜱ ᴜ ᴘ ᴇ ʀ ʜ ᴜ ᴍ ᴀ ɴ |ᴴ ᵁ ᴬ ᴺ ᴳ ᴿ ᴱ ᴺ ᴶ ᵁ ᴺ|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: ꜱ ᴜ ᴘ ᴇ ʀ ʜ ᴜ ᴍ ᴀ ɴ [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Soft Huang Ren Jun, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: *Based on MCU's Spider-man*Aria Parker, didn't exactly know her life was gonna be this hectic, when she joined the avengers, with her brother Peter. Aria's one of the most nerdiest, and quietest girls at Midtown. She also tries to keep her secret identity away from everyone - well at least until she meets Chinese transfer student Huang Renjun, who tries to figure out anything and everything he can.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s), Liz Allan & Peter Parker
Series: ꜱ ᴜ ᴘ ᴇ ʀ ʜ ᴜ ᴍ ᴀ ɴ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 🕷𝟢🕷

**【Ｃｈａｒａｃｔｅｒｓ】**

****

**Aria Parker (Played By Elle Fanning)  
"I don't want you apart of this crazy world"**

****

**Huang Renjun (Played By Himself)  
"I'll figure out who you are."**

****

**Peter Parker (Played By Tom Holland)  
"I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man"**

**【Ｓ Ｕ Ｐ Ｅ Ｒ Ｈ Ｕ Ｍ Ａ Ｎ】**

**ᴀʀɪᴀ ᴘᴀʀᴋᴇʀ, ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ᴇxᴀᴄᴛʟʏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʜᴇʀ ʟɪꜰᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ʙᴇ ᴛʜɪꜱ ʜᴇᴄᴛɪᴄ, ᴡʜᴇɴ ꜱʜᴇ ᴊᴏɪɴᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀᴠᴇɴɢᴇʀꜱ, ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜᴇʀ ʙʀᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴘᴇᴛᴇʀ. ᴀʀɪᴀ'ꜱ ᴏɴᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏꜱᴛ ɴᴇʀᴅɪᴇꜱᴛ, ᴀɴᴅ Qᴜɪᴇᴛᴇꜱᴛ ɢɪʀʟꜱ ᴀᴛ ᴍɪᴅᴛᴏᴡɴ. ꜱʜᴇ ᴀʟꜱᴏ ᴛʀɪᴇꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ʜᴇʀ ꜱᴇᴄʀᴇᴛ ɪᴅᴇɴᴛɪᴛʏ ᴀᴡᴀʏ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴏɴᴇ - ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴀᴛ ʟᴇᴀꜱᴛ ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ꜱʜᴇ ᴍᴇᴇᴛꜱ ᴄʜɪɴᴇꜱᴇ ᴛʀᴀɴꜱꜰᴇʀ ꜱᴛᴜᴅᴇɴᴛ ʜᴜᴀɴɢ ʀᴇɴᴊᴜɴ, ᴡʜᴏ ᴛʀɪᴇꜱ ᴛᴏ ꜰɪɢᴜʀᴇ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ʜᴇ ᴄᴀɴ.**

**"ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴀᴠᴇᴅ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ"**

**【© ２ ０ ２ ０ Ｕ ｗ ｕ Ｓ ｕ ｎ ｓ ｈ ｉ ｎ ｅ Ｍ ｉ ｎ ｈ ｏ】**

****


	2. 🕷𝟢.𝟤🕷

**【Ｐ Ｌ Ａ Ｙ Ｌ Ｉ Ｓ Ｔ】**

**1) Superhuman: NCT**

**"ʸᵒᵘ ˢᵃᵛᵉᵈ ᵐʸ ʰᵉᵃʳᵗ"**

**2) Wildflower: 5SOS**

**"ᴹʸ ʷⁱˡᵈᶠˡᵒʷᵉʳ"**

**3) Everytime You Turn Around: Daughtry**

**"ᴮᵘᵗ ᴵ ʷᵒⁿ'ᵗ ˡᵉᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ᵈᵒʷⁿ"**

**4) No Surprise: Daughtry**

**"ᴬⁿᵈ ᴵ ʰᵒᵖᵉ"**

**5) Life After You: Daughtry**

**"ᴵ ʷᵒⁿ'ᵗ ˢᵗᵒᵖ ᵃᵗ ⁿᵒᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ᵗᵒ ˢᵉᵉ ʸᵒᵘ"**

**6) Open Up Your Eyes: Daughtry**

**"ᴺᵒ ᵐᵒʳᵉ ᵗᵉᵃʳˢ ᵗᵒ ᶜʳʸ"**

**7) Get Me Through: Daughtry**

**"ᵂʳⁱᵗⁱⁿᵍˢ ᵒⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ʷᵃˡˡ"**

**8) Call Your Name: Daughtry**

**"ᴬⁿᵈ ʷʰᵉⁿ ʸᵒᵘ ᶠᵃˡˡ ᵃᵖᵃʳᵗ ᵃᵐ ᴵ ᵗʰᵉ ʳᵉᵃˢᵒⁿ ᶠᵒʳ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵉⁿᵈˡᵉˢˢ ˢᵒʳʳᵒʷ"**

**9) Gone Too Soon: Daughtry**

**"ᴺᵒᵗ ᵃ ᵈᵃʸ ᵍᵒᵉˢ ᵇʸ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᴵ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ᵗʰⁱⁿᵏ ᵒᶠ ʸᵒᵘ"**

**10) Losing My Mind: Daughtry**

**"ᴼⁿᵉ ᵖᵃʳᵗ ᵃⁿᵍᵉˡ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵒⁿᵉ ᵖᵃʳᵗ ᵈᵃⁿᵍᵉʳ"**

**11) Louder Than Ever: Daughtry**

**"ᴵ ʰᵉᵃʳ ⁱᵗ ˡᵒᵘᵈᵉʳ ᵗʰᵃⁿ ᵉᵛᵉʳ"**

**12) Broken arrows: Daughtry**

**"ᴬⁿᵈ ᴵ ⁿᵉᵉᵈ ʸᵒᵘ ᵗᵒ ˢᵉᵉ ᵖᵃˢᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ʷᵒʳˢᵗ ᵖᵃʳᵗ ᵒᶠ ᵐᵉ"**

**13) As You Are: Daughtry**

**"ᴵ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵃˢ ʸᵒᵘ ᵃʳᵉ"**

**14) Backbone: Daughtry**

**"ᵂᵉ ᵃˡˡ ᶠᵃˡˡ ᵒⁿ ʰᵃʳᵈ ᵗⁱᵐᵉˢ"**

**15) Back In Time: Daughtry**

**"ᴱᵛᵉʳʸᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ'ˢ ᵃⁿʸᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ᵍᵒᵉˢ ᵗⁱᵐᵉ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵗⁱᵐᵉ ʷᵉ ᶜʳᵒˢˢ ᵗʰᵉ ˡⁱⁿᵉ ᵃⁿᵈ ʷᵃᵗᶜʰ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵇᵒᵐᵇ ᵉˣᵖˡᵒᵈᵉ"**

**16) Gravity: EDEN**

**"ᴵ ʷᵃⁿᵗᵉᵈ ʸᵒᵘ ᵗᵒ ᵇᵉ ᵗʰᵉ ʳᵉᵃˢᵒⁿ ᴵ ᶜˡᵒˢᵉ ᵐʸ ᵉʸᵉˢ"**

**17) Drowning: EDEN**

**"ᴵ ᶜᵃⁿ'ᵗ ʳᵉᵐᵉᵐᵇᵉʳ ʰᵒʷ ⁱᵗ ʰᵃᵖᵖᵉⁿᵉᵈ ᵒʰ ᴵ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ᵐʸ ˡⁱᵐⁱᵗˢ ᵃᵗ ᵃˡˡ"**

**18) Times Like This: EDEN**

**"ᴺᵒ, ᴵ ᶜᵃⁿ'ᵗ ˢᵉᵉ ᵗʰᵉ ᶠⁱⁿⁱˢʰ ˡⁱⁿᵉ, ˢᶜᵃʳᵉᵈ ʰᵃˡᶠ ᵗᵒ ᵈᵉᵃᵗʰ, ᵇᵘᵗ ᵗʰᵃᵗ'ˢ ᵒᵏᵃʸ"**

**19) Jupiter: EDEN**

**"ᴬⁿᵈ ᵉᵛᵉʳʸᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ᶜᵒᵐᵉˢ ᶜʳᵘᵐᵇˡⁱⁿᵍ ᵈᵒʷⁿ ᶜᵒˢ ⁱᵗ ʰᵃˢ ᵃⁿᵈ ⁱᵗ ʷⁱˡˡ"**

**20) End Credits: EDEN**

**"ᴬⁿᵈ ᴵ ʷᵃⁿᵗ ᵗᵒ ˡᵉᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ᴵ ʷᵃⁿᵗ ᵗᵒ ˡᵉᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ᵍᵒ ᵇᵘᵗ ᴵ ʲᵘˢᵗ ᶜᵃⁿ'ᵗ ᵇʳⁱⁿᵍ ᵐʸˢᵉˡᶠ ᵗᵒ ˢᵖᵉᵃᵏ ᵇᵘᵗ ᵗʰⁱˢ ⁱˢ ʰᵒʷ ⁱᵗ ᵍᵒᵉˢ ᵗʰᵉ ᵉⁿᵈ ᶜʳᵉᵈⁱᵗˢ ᵗʰᵉʸ ʳᵒˡˡ"**

****


	3. 🕷𝟣🕷

**Aria's P.O.V**

***2 Months after Civil War***

**I had my hood up, while me and my brother Peter are in the packed subway. It's been two months, since our last mission, where me and Peter had just dropped everything to go to Germany, to fight Captain America - and all honestly it was pretty cool, until me and Peter got hurt, and had to leave the airport hanger. "Still hasn't texted?" I ask Peter and I lean on my tip toes, to look at Peter's messages, and there were so many unanswered messages, to Happy, but I actually got a look at the recent ones**

**'Hey Happy just checking in. Me & Aria out of school at 2:45 PM'**

**'Ready for my next mission!'**

**'It's Peter BTW.'**

**'Parker'**

**I chuckled, and held onto the safety bar, tight. Peter, then looked over my way and groaned "Aria, I thought I told you not to go through my phone." Peter says to me and I looked at him**

**"Technically I leaned over your shoulder to look at your phone, I didn't actually have your phone in my hands." I smart back and he rolled his eyes**

**"And to answer your question - no he hasn't texted back." Peter answered my question, and I sighed - maybe we won't actually have a next mission, maybe that mission was a one time thing. The subway had stopped at the 36 avenue station, where our school is located right next to. I put my earbuds in my ears, and put on a random song, as me and Peter step off the subway. Me and Peter walked beside each other, as we were walking down the stairs to the street level, and we walked on the sidelines of the football field as the football players were doing their drills, and some of the other kids were running. We walked up the stairs to the main building and we nearly got hit by a car, but quickly avoided it, and I saw that it was Flash Thompson in the car that nearly hit us.**

**"What's up, Penis Parker?" Flash taunted and I just flipped him off as he drove by.**

**"Jackass." I muttered and Peter chuckled as me and him started to walk inside. Me and Peter made our ways over to our lockers, which luckily were right next to each other - don't know how that's possible but it is. I pull some notebooks out of my locker, and I heard a voice behind me and Peter**

**"Join me, and together... we'll build my new Lego Death Star." Ned says in a voice of emperor palpatine - oh my god. Peter's eyes widened and he turned around**

**"What?" He asked with pure excitement in his voice**

**"So lame." A cheerleader next to us says, and I snigger - I kinda agree. My brother and his friend are kinda lame - but yet I still hang out with them, because I'm also lame.**

**"No way! That's awesome. How many pieces?" Peter asked Ned**

**"Three thousand eight hundred and three." Ned confirmed and I widened my eyes, I don't know who in their right mind will have enough time and patience to do that.**

**"That's insane." I remark**

**"I know. You guys want to build it tonight?" Ned asked the both of us, and me and Peter looked at each other**

**"No. we can't tonight. We've got the Stark -" Peter starts but Ned had cut his words off**

**"Mm-hmm. Stark internship." Ned says, yeah and we haven't been doing anything that's like avengers big in like 2 months.**

**"Yeah, exactly." I agreed and I closed my locker shut and put the lock back on it, and the three of us started to make our way down the hall**

**"Always got that internship." Ned complained and I sighed and I looked over at him**

**"Yeah, well, hopefully, soon it'll lead to a real job with them." Peter says, taking the words right out of my mouth, and I rolled my eyes, did I mention that we're twins? Oh I didn't? Well now you know.**

**"That'd be so sweet." Ned says to Peter "He'd be all, "Good job on those spreadsheets, Peter. Here's a gold coin." I don't know how jobs work." Ned continued and I looked at him with a humorous look**

**"That's exactly how they work." I replied and Ned continued to talk about the Lego death star, but I didn't pay attention to what he was saying as I saw this boy walking down the hall, with a piece of paper in his hands, and he looked over my way, and he smiled softly. I felt my heart just crawl up in my throat, and i felt like I couldn't breathe for half of second**

**"Aria~~" I hear Peter call me, as he snapped his fingers in my face, and I look up at him and I cleared my throat**

**"Yeah?" I ask him**

**"You spaced out again." Peter inquired and I sigh softly - shit. That's like the 5th time I spaced out this month. But mostly it's just been me thinking about uncle Ben's death, but this time it was just me being flabbergasted about a cute boy.**

**"Uh, sorry." I apologize, and I walked off, going to my first period class.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**"Sup, Penis Parker's hot sister." Flash greets and I grimace in disgust**

**"I have a name you know." I say and he rolled his eyes**

**"Yeah, but I like 'hot sister' better." He flirted, and I shook my head, and I walked past him, and I went and sat down in my seat. I was writing something down in my notebook, not really paying attention to what was happening around me, but the teacher's voice brought me back into the world.**

**"Class, we have a new student. His name is Renjun. He's a transfer student from China." The teacher announced and I looked up, and I was just shocked. It's the same boy in the hallway. Oh god, oh god, oh god!**

**"Hello, it's nice to meet you guys." Renjun introduced, and oh my god, his voice is so soft, I can't deal with this right now!**

**"Well, Renjun, you can go and sit right next to Aria." The teacher told him, and I widened my eyes - what? "Aria, raise your hand." She says and my hand slowly raised in the air, and Renjun smiled and he walked over to the my table, and he sat down next to me**

**"You must be the girl who was staring at me in the hallway this morning." Renjun jokes, and I gulped and I smile nervously**

**"Yeah . . . sorry about that." I apologized and he shook his head**

**"Nah, it's fine." Renjun reassured - oh my god. I turned my head over to the clock, and I sigh sadly, as school is over 6 hours from now. Kill me now. "Are you waiting for something?" Renjun asked me and I looked at him, and chuckled nervously**

**"Uh yeah, I got a job after school today." I say lying - well half lying. I mean it's true, me and Peter are going on patrol today.**

**"Oh, what's your job?" Renjun asked and I tensed up - shit, he can't know about me being spider-girl (just roll with it) or Peter being spider-man, he just can't.**

**"Uhhh, pretty boring job, you don't want to know." I say to him and he was confused**

**"Well is it a job I can work at? I want to see if it's really boring." He says and I shook my head**

**"No, no, no, i-it's okay." I stuttered, and I groaned in my head, goddammit, Aria, why did you have to stutter in front of the cute boy? Now, he's going to think you're a weirdo.**

**"You're cute." Renjun chuckled, and I widened my eyes - wait what did he just say?**

**A/N**

**We're going to stop it right here!!**

**Okay, hiii, this is chapter 1 of my new Renjun series!!**

**I had this idea in my head for like a while, so let's hope it doesn't flop!**

**So this book is gonna be based on MCU's Spider-Man Homecoming, which will have some direct dialogue from the movie, but most of the dialogue will be what I make - so that way, I'm not just copying the movie.**

**I own none of these characters but Aria - well not her face claim, but I own her character!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	4. 🕷𝟤🕷

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**I’ve been watching the clock for every period, just wanting the day to end already, but the new kid is asking me a ton of questions - why does he have to have most of the classes I’m in? We were now in Physics class, and I was writing down some notes, while Renjun was sitting next to me - sucks that my partner had to move away. “Okay, so how do we calculate linear acceleration between points A and B?” Our Physics teacher Ms. Warren asked us about the most simple gravity pendulum, and one person raised their hand confidently, and it of course was “Flash.” She pointed**

**“It’s the product of sine of the angle and gravity divided by the mass.” Flash answered, and that answer was actually wrong**

**“Nope.” Ms. Warren shut him down, and Renjun then raised his hand, and I looked at him “Peter. You still with us?” Ms. Warren asked, and I saw that Peter was on YouTube looking at Spider-Man videos. I rolled my eyes, and I put my head down on the table. Way to get yourself caught.**

**“ Uh... Uh... Yeah, yeah.” Peter says awkwardly - oh my god, kill me now “Uh... Mass cancels out, so it’s just gravity times sine.” Peter answered - smartass. Well it is really simple, so I’m not totally surprised that he got the right answer.**

**“Right.” Ms. Warren told Peter and then looked over at Flash “See, Flash, being the fastest isn’t always the best if you are wrong.” Ms. Warren says to Flash, and the whole class bursted out laughing at Ms. Warren’s comment**

**“You seemed pretty embarrassed about that Peter kid.” Renjun whispered to me, and I turned my head towards him “Is he like a boyfriend or something?” Renjun asked and I widened my eyes and shook my head vigorously**

**“Oh good god no, he’s my brother.” I told him and he then looked down embarrassed**

**“Sorry.” Renjun apologized and I shook my head**

**“It’s cool.” I reassured him, but I then looked at the clock again, and it’s only 11:38 A.M. and I sigh sadly - this day is going by way too slow.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**I was walking through the hallway, down over to my next class, which was Chemistry. I then felt like someone was following me, maybe trying to sneak up on me. Ever since I got my powers, my senses have heightened. I then stopped and turned around to face Renjun, and he looked surprised on how I knew he was trying to sneak up on me. “S-sorry, just didn’t want to make you seem I was like a creep.” Renjun says and I was just staring at him, starting to feel myself spacing out. “You’re like a mystery, Aria.” Renjun says bringing me back in the real world, and out of my thoughts “I want to figure it out.” Renjun continued**

**“Aria, let’s go!” Peter exclaimed, pulling on to my arm so we wouldn’t be late for class, and the last thing I heard from Renjun is ‘I’ll figure out who you are.’**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**“Today we’ll be talking about Danish physicist Niels Bohr, but trust me, there is nothing Bohr-ing about his discoveries regarding quantum theory.” Mr. Cobbwell explains, and I looked over to see Renjun watching me - I swear that kid has only been here for a day, and he’s already trying to figure me out. Nobody has ever wanted to figure me out. Just because I’m so quiet, people just assume that there’s nothing about me that is interesting. I then see Peter open the drawer next to us, and I saw him pour some orange like liquid in the beaker, and stirred it, and the volume increased and overflowed the beaker, and when Peter lifted up the stirring rod, whatever he had made was stuck to it, like the web fluid we have. I widened my eyes, and I looked over to Renjun who was looking confused and he tired to look at what was happening, but I closed the drawer with my foot, and I sigh softly, and I looked at him in the corner of my eyes, and he looked confused, and I smiled nervously. I looked at the clock once again, and I saw it was only 12:35 P.M.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**I was too busy eating my lunch, as I saw Peter and Ned were watching Liz as she was setting up the Homecoming banner. “Did Liz get a new top?” Peter asked, and I looked over at him - that's a really creepy question, Peter.**

**“No. We’ve seen that before, but never with that skirt.” Ned confirmed, then a girl walked over to Liz, and they both started talking**

**“We should probably stop staring before it gets creepy, though.” Peter says**

**“Too late.” I hear MJ say, “You guys are losers.” MJ continues**

**“But then why do you sit with us?” Ned asked her**

**“Because I don’t have any friends.” MJ answered, and I just shook my head**

**“Has anybody got to know the new transfer kid?” I ask**

**“Oh, Renjun? Yeah he’s cool.” Ned answered, and I looked at Peter, giving him a look that said ‘I’ll talk to you about it later’ and he nodded. Renjun is bringing my anxiety up. Because I feel like he will just figure out who I am.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**I was reading my book, while I was huddled up against the wall, while Peter was basically telling Mr. Harrington, that we’re quitting the Decathlon team - well not quitting, just not going to Washington, for nationals - I mean I would tell him myself, but talking to people really gets me anxious - I don’t know why - it just does. “Peter, it’s nationals. Is there no way you two could take one weekend off?” Mr. Harrington asked Peter**

**“I can’t go to Washington because if Mr. Stark needs me, then I have to make sure that I’m here.” Peter told the teacher**

**“You’ve never even been in the same room as Tony Stark.” Flash spoke up and I rolled my eyes, technically we have.**

**“What’s happening?” Cindy Asked**

**“Peter and Aria’s not going to Washington.” Sally answered for Mr. Harrington**

**“No. No, no, no, no, no. No. No.” Cindy panicked, then Abraham then rung the bell and asked**

**“Why not?”**

**“Really? Right before nationals?” Liz asked the both of us**

**“He already quit marching band and robotics lab.” MJ commented and we all looked at her “I’m not obsessed with him. Just very observant. Just like how I know that Aria had quit public speaking.” MJ continued and I looked at her - how the hell does she know that?**

**“Flash, you’re in for Peter.” Liz says to Flash, who was at table reading a book**

**“Ooh, I don’t know. I gotta check my calendar first. I got a hot date with Black Widow coming up.” Flash says and I rolled my eyes - idiot. Abraham rung the bell and said**

**“That is false.” and I chuckled**

**“What did I tell you about using the bell for comedic purposes?” Mr. Harrington asked Abraham**

**“But who are we going to fill in for Aria?” Liz asked and as just on cue, someone walked in and I saw it was Renjun - oh good god no!**

**“Umm, is the Decathlon team?” Renjun asked**

**“Are you looking to join?” Mr. Harrington asked him and Renjun nodded**

**“Yeah.” Renjun answered**

**“Alright, what’s your name?” Liz asked**

**“Renjun -” Renjun starts but Harrington cut him off**

**“Renjun, you’re in for Aria, we’re going to Washington on the 14th.” Harrington told Renjun and he nodded, and I stood up, and I walked over to Renjun**

**“Can I talk to you?” I ask him and he nods, and me and Renjun walk out of the room “Are you following me now?” I asked in an suspicious tone**

**“What? No! I didn’t even know you were on the team. I just wanted to join, because my school in China didn’t have one, and my mother says that getting all my smarts out will cool my ADHD, as she says.” Renjun explained, and I then feel really stupid, I’ve been feeling really stressed the whole day. I looked down at my watch and I saw it was ‘1:18’. One more hour, Aria, you can do this. I looked back up at Renjun, and I smiled**

**“Sorry, for the misunderstanding, welcome to the team.” I say and I walked back in the room, and I could feel every eye on me - great.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!**

**So, Renjun is trying to find out the mystery behind Aria, but the thing is Renjun is also a mystery!!**

**So I’m trying to drag this out, so this book is not short!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	5. 🕷𝟥🕷

****

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**The time to get out of school was very close, I could just feel how close it was. Me and Peter had agreed to meet up with each other once school ended. I was cracking my knuckles and bouncing my leg up and down as I was watching the clock, and when I saw the clock’s big hand reach the 9, I immediately stood up, and I ran out of the class, probably leaving the whole class confused. I saw Peter waiting for me outside, and I realized we were the only people that were outside, and we both walked over to the fence - making sure to look to see if there’s anyone watching, and me and Peter jumped the fence - that was taller than the both of us. “Holy shit.” I say amazed**

**“You always have that reaction.” Peter chuckled and I looked over at him and I rolled my eyes**

**“Let’s go.” I groaned and he nodded and we both started to run over to the Deli, because I know for sure I was hungry more than anything.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Me and Peter walked into the deli, so we can get some food after we do our patrol today. “What’s up, Mr. Delmar?” Me and Peter greet, as I grabbed two bags of candy and I placed it on the counter, and I walked over to Delmar’s cat that was sitting on a counter**

**“Ah, the Parker twins.” Delmar greeted and I smiled and then looked over at Peter “Number 5 right?” He asked Peter and Peter nodded**

**“ Yeah, um, and, uh, with pickles, and can you smush it down real flat? Thanks.” Peter says, and I grimaced at the thought of pickles. I’ll just stick with candy thanks.**

**“How’s your guy’s aunt?” Delmar asked**

**“Umm, she’s alright.” I say as I pet the cat**

**“Su tía de é les una italiana muy bellissima.” Delmar says to a clerk in Spanish, and I knew what he was saying, and I felt disgusted**

**“¿Cómo está tu hija, eh?” Peter asked back in Spanish and I just laughed**

**“Oh shit.” I muttered**

**“Ten dollars.” Delmar says**

**“It’s five.” I say while I was still laughing**

**“For that comment your brother made, ten dollars.” Delmar told me and I just chuckled**

**“I’m just joking.” Peter says as he gives Delmar 5 dollars, and he walks over to me, and pets the cat that I’m petting right now. Peter then went back over to the counter and grabbed the food, and he threw me a bag of candy, which I caught without even turning my head towards him - well that’s not gonna strike up for conversation later.**

**“So, how’s school going for you two?” Delmar asked**

**“Same old - same old- got better things to do.” I say as I walked over to the counter, next to Peter**

**“Stay in school, kids. Stay in school. Otherwise, you’re gonna end up like me.” Delmar told us and I smile**

**“Wouldn’t mind that.” I replied**

**“Best sandwiches in Queens.” Delmar says and me and Peter agreed**

**“Alright gotta go, bye Mr. Delmar.” I say and we both walked out of the Deli and began to run to a secluded place in the alleyway. Peter takes off both of his shoes, throwing them somewhere, in a hurry. I took off my shoes putting them back in my backpack, as I took my suit out and I saw that Peter had his suit on, and he was just staring at me,**

**“Can you not look please?” I ask him**

**“Oh my god.” Peter groaned and he turned around, and I unzipped my jacket, and I placed it in my backpack, and I unzipped my shirt, throwing in my backpack as well, I quickly slip off my leggings, as I folded those up and placed them in my backpack. I quickly put my suit and mask on, and I sighed**

**“Ready.” I announce**

**“Finally.” Peter muttered**

**“Heard that.” I tell him. I webbed my backpack to the wall with my web shooters, and I walked over to Peter “Meet you back in a few hours.” I say and he nods, and we both swung off in different directions**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Hmm, seems like the patrol is going well. I helped some people that were lost. I helped a poor cat from a tree. And I helped someone get their kite. Ugh, nothing that extreme has happened. I hope Peter is doing more stuff than me. “Hey, my backpack!” I hear voice yell, and I stood up, and I saw a guy running with someone’s backpack in their hands, and I just drop down from the perch, and I stood in front of the thief**

**“Stealing backpacks? Really?” I ask as I just stuck him to the wall with my web shooters, and the guy dropped the backpack, and I grabbed it with a web I shot out “Who’s backpack is this?” I ask around**

**“Umm, it’s mine.” I hear a familiar voice, and I widen my eyes. Please, tell me that’s not Renjun. I turned around to see low and behold Renjun. Oh god. Oh god. Wait, he doesn’t know it’s me. So this should be fine . . . right?**

**“Here.” I say as I give him the backpack**

**“Thank you, I uh, I didn’t expect to get robbed, on my first day of school.” Renjun joked and I smile inside my mask**

**“You’re welcome.” I told him and I then remembered that I had to meet Peter - crap! “I’m gonna have to go. Keep your backpack intact.” I say**

**“Who are you?” Renjun asked**

**“Just call me Spider-Girl.” I said and I shot a web out, and I swung away, and I let out a deep breath “Oh my god, ‘Just call me Spider-Girl’? Really Aria?” I ask myself with a groan leaving my lips**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**I was swinging through the city, and I saw Peter, and I also saw how he lost his grip on the web, and slipped and he face planted on the ground, causing him to skid a little bit, and I wince at that**

**“Nice landing.” I say**

**“Shut up.” Peter told me and he got up from the ground “Hey, how was your patrol?” Peter asked me as he got over face planting into the ground**

**“Umm, good, I encountered Renjun.” I say and Peter widened his eyes - well the spider eyes on his mask**

**“Really?” He asked**

**“I gave him back his backpack that got stolen.” I explained and I sighed “I’m hungry.” I say**

**“Same here.” Peter says and we then swung over to a fire exit, of a building, and we both lifted up our masks halfway, so only our mouth is exposed, and Peter gave me a bag of candy while he was eating his sandwich**

**“Should call Happy, and give your report.” I say as I staring out into the city as the sun was starting to set, I heard that Peter’s call went to voicemail, since the phone was on speaker**

**“Hey, Happy! Um, here’s my report for tonight. I stopped a grand theft bicycle. Couldn’t find the owner, so I just left a note. Um... I helped this lost, old Dominican lady. She was really nice and bought me a churro. So I just, um, feel like I could be doing more. You know? Just curious when the next real mission is gonna be. So, yeah, just call me back. It’s Peter. Parker.” Peter says and I looked over at him, soo nothing extreme happened to him either? Good to know that.**

**“Why would you tell him about the churro?” I asked him and he sighed, and shrugged, then I heard a warning signal and I looked down and I saw it was Peter’s web shooters indicating that he’s low on web fluid. Peter then presses a button that ejects the vile that the web fluid is in, and Peter scrambles to get it, but I caught it, by having myself go upside down to get it. I held onto it, as I looked up at Peter**

**“Thanks.” Peter thanked me as I gave him the vile and I pulled myself up, and I exhaled a breath out, and I then see some guys entering a bank that is closed**

**“Shit.” I muttered “This could be our time to do something more.” I continued and Peter then looked over**

**“Finally, something good.” Peter mutters**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Me and Peter walked inside the bank silently, and Peter was being awkward, just trying to catch a good pose - oh my god. I saw that the robbers had used some high-tech stuff to take a big chunk of the ATM out, so they could get money. “What’s up, guys? You forgot your PIN number?” Peter asked and the robbers looked over at us, and I saw they were wearing masks that looked like, Thor, Iron Man, Captain America, and Hulk - wow, really?**

**“Whoa! You’re the Avengers. What are you guys doing here?” I ask and I saw one of them was gonna load their gun, but I grabbed it with my web and I hit one of the other robbers, and Peter pushed the guy with the hulk mask away, and I grabbed Thor with my sticky feet, and I threw him to a wall**

**“ Thor. Hulk. Good to finally meet you guys. I thought you’d be more handsome in person.” Peter comments, and I saw that the guy with the Iron Man mask was trying to throw punches at me, while I was upside down, but I had dodged those aimless punches - I swear people are criminals, don’t know how to punch for shit!**

**“Iron Man. Hey, what are you doing robbing a bank? You’re a billionaire.” I say and I see then the guy who had the Hulk mask, pick something up, and Peter had grabbed “Iron Man”’s fist and pushed him back, and the guy lost his balance, and ended up punching the “Hulk” instead I then jump down from the ceiling, and then I see “Captain America” pick up something high-tech, and Peter had jumped over to him, but the robber had succeeded with getting the high-tech weapon to work, and Peter is suspended in the air - what the hell?**

**“Oh, this feels so weird.” Peter says, but his voice is so distorted. The robber then threw Peter at the wall, and I ran over to him, and I helped him up**

**“What is that thing?” I ask and “Captain America” had did the same thing again, but this time I was caught into it as well**

**“I’m starting... to think... you’re not... the Avengers!” Peter says as the guy throws us up on the ceiling and the ground like four or five times**

**“Oh really now?” I ask sarcastically, and I use my sticky fingers and I stopped myself from going up to the ceiling and Peter did the same thing, and Peter had shot a web at the desk corner, and Peter pulled the desk, and hit “Captain America” with the desk, and we were let go from the force, and we started to fight them again**

**“Alright guys, let’s wrap this up. It’s a school night.” Peter says, and I rolled my eyes through my mask, and I kicked “Thor” into the window making it crack slightly, and “Iron Man” held up the force field weapon thing, but Peter had webbed him to the wall, and Peter jumped up to the wall, and checks underneath the guy’s mask “So, how do jerks like you get tech like this?” Peter asked him, and I then felt my senses go haywire, and I turn around to see “Hulk” have another device getting ready to be fired up**

**“Wait, no!” I yelled and I pulled Peter and “Iron Man” out of the way as the weapon plasma blast had cut through the bank walls, and went through the Deli across the street, and it went up in flames “Mr. Delmar.” I muttered and me and Peter ran over across the street**

**“Hey, Mr. Delmar, you in there? Is anybody in here? Hello?” Peter calls, and I grabbed Delmar’s cat, and Peter had gotten Delmar and we got out of the burning deli, and I turned around to see the robbers gone**

**“Dammit.” I whispered, and the cat had meowed and I gave it back to Mr. Delmar**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Me and Peter were running down a rooftop as Peter was calling Happy and he had him on speaker ‘Yeah?’ Happy answered**

**“Happy, the craziest thing just happened to me and Aria. These guys were robbing an ATM with these high tech weapons-” Peter tries to say but Happy had cut him off**

**‘Hey, take a breath, okay? I don’t have time for ATM robberies. . .’ Happy told Peter**

**“Yeah, but -” I start but Happy cut me off as well**

**‘...or the thoughtful notes you and your brother leave behind. I have moving day to worry about. Everything’s gotta be out of here by next week.’ Happy told me and me and Peter had stopped in our tracks - wait what?**

**“Wait. Wait! You’re moving? Who’s moving?” Peter asked Happy**

**‘Yeah, don’t you watch the news? Tony sold Avengers Tower. We’re relocating to a new facility upstate where, hopefully, the cell service is much worse.’ Happy answered and I was just confused**

**“What about us?” I ask**

**‘What about you guys?’ Happy asked confused**

**“Well, what if Mr. Stark needs us or something, I don’t know, something big goes down? Can we please just talk to Mr. Stark?” Peter asked Happy**

**‘Look, just stay away from anything too dangerous. I’m responsible for making sure you guys are responsible, okay?’ Happy told him**

**“We are responsible.” Peter says and we jumped down into the alleyway where we stored our backpacks, and I saw that they were gone**

**“Crap. Our backpack’s are gone.” I say**

**‘That doesn’t sound responsible.’ Happy says and I laugh sarcastically**

**“We’ll call you back.” Peter says**

**‘Feel free not to.’ Happy says as he hung up the phone and I groaned**

**“Great.” I muttered, I need a new backpack and a new phone, since my phone was in my backpack. That’s just awesome!**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 3!!!**

**This one is a bit longer than I anticipated oops sorry haha!!**

**Renjun saw Aria while she’s in the mask for the first time oop!!**

**But that’s not gonna be the only time they encounter each other!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	6. 🕷𝟦🕷

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**Me and Peter were climbing up the wall of our apartment complex, still in our suits, because of our backpack’s getting stolen. Me and Peter climb in through the window, to our room, and I close the window quietly with my foot. while I was still on the ceiling, Peter had crawled over to the bedroom door, and closed it. I sigh in relief and I jump down from the ceiling, and Peter does the same. I turn around to see Ned just sitting on Peter’s bed - well bunk bed, since I get the top bunk and Peter get’s the bottom bunk. Ned was sitting there wide eyed and mouth agape, as he dropped the Lego death star and it broke down into pieces - oh crap.**

**“What was that?” Aunt May asked**

**“Nothing!” I yell back**

**“You’re the Spider-Man and the Spider-Girl. From YouTube.” Ned says amazed**

**“No we’re not.” Peter says and we both push the emblem on the chest of suit and our suits just slide off our bodies**

**“You guys were on the ceiling.” Ned whispered**

**“No, we weren’t. Ned, what are you doing in our room?” I ask**

**“May let me in. Peter said we were gonna finish the Death Star.” Ned told me and I groaned**

**“You can’t just bust into our room!” I whisper yelled, and as of on cue, May had busted into the room, waving smoke away with a rag, that was coming from the kitchen**

**“The turkey meatloaf recipe is a disaster. Let’s go to dinner. Thai? Ned, you want Thai?” May asked**

**“Yes.” Ned says but Peter shook his head**

**“No. He’s got a thing.” Peter says and Ned nodded**

**“A thing to do after.” Ned agreed**

**“Okay.” May says and pointed a finger at me and Peter “Maybe put on some clothes.” She continued, and I realized that me and Peter don’t have any shirts or pants on. I grabbed a zipped up shirt that was sitting on my dresser, and some leggings that were sitting on the floor.**

**“She doesn’t know?” Ned asked us the first thing the door closed**

**“Nobody knows. I mean, Mr. Stark knows because he made our suits, but that’s it.” Peter explained, while he put on a shirt, and I put my shirt on and zipped it up**

**“Tony Stark made you that? Are you guys Avengers?” Ned asked the both of us, and I looked at him and looked at Peter**

**“Yeah, basically.” Peter hesitated, and I put my leggings on, and I grabbed a hair tie that was on my desk**

**“Whoa.” Ned says in amazement, and I tie my hair up in a high ponytail**

**“You can’t tell anybody about this. You gotta keep it a secret.” I say to Ned**

**“A secret? Why?” Ned asked in confusion and I was just perplexed on why we want this to be kept a secret**

**“You know what she’s like. If she finds out people try and kill us every single night, she’s not going to let us do this anymore. Come on, Ned, please.” Peter begged**

**“Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. I’ll level with you. I don’t think I can keep this a secret. This is the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me, Peter!” Ned says in amazement and I sighed and I walked over to him**

**“Ned, May cannot know. We cannot do that to her right now, you know? I mean, everything that’s happened with her, I... Please.” I beg, and I felt a hand go on my shoulder, and I saw that Ned’s eyes soften for a bit**

**“Okay.” Ned says**

**“Just swear it, okay?” I ask**

**“I swear.” Ned promised and I let out a sigh of relief, as the weight on my shoulders was lifted slightly**

**“Thank you.” I thanked**

**“Yeah.” Ned muttered and I see Peter walk away running his hands through his hair**

**“I can’t believe this is happening right now.” Peter groaned**

**“Can I try the suit on?” Ned asked**

**“No.” Me and Peter say**

**“How does it work? Is it magnets? How do you shoot the strings?” Ned rambled**

**“Ned, we’ll talk about this tomorrow at school.” I tell him as me and Peter walk him over to the door**

**“Great. Okay, well, wait, then. How do you two do this and the Stark internship?” Ned asked us confused and I looked at him**

**“This is the Stark internship.” I tell him and he looked like he finally got it**

**“Ahh.” Ned says**

**“Just get out of here.” Peter says pushing Ned out of the room, and I sighed putting my hands over my face**

**“We’re gonna get bombarded with questions tomorrow.” I say**

**“I know.” Peter told me and I sighed**

**“You know Renjun, is um trying to figure out who I am?” I ask him and Peter looked shocked**

**“He just met you.” Peter told me and I sighed and nodded**

**“I know, I know. But, he knows I’m not normal - hell I think he’s not normal.” I replied**

**“Let’s just talk about this tomorrow.” Peter says and I nodded**

**“Agreed.” I say**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Me, Peter, and May were at this Thai restaurant, but me and Peter were not really eating, just picking at our food - truth be told, not really hungry after what happened. “What’s the matter? Thought you two loved larb. It’s too larby? Not larby enough. How many times do I have to say “larb” before you guys talk to me? You know I larb you guys.” May rambled**

**“We’re pretty stressed. With the internship, it’s a lot of work, and we’re just tired.” I tell her**

**“The Stark internship. I have to tell you, not a fan of that Tony Stark. Distracted all the time... he’s got you guys in your heads.” May says and I saw the news on TV and how it was talking about what happened at the bank and the deli**

**“The beloved Queens’ institution, Delmar’s Sandwiches, was destroyed......in an explosion. . .” The news reporter says and May brings her attention over to the TV, and I stare at Peter who stares back at me “...earlier tonight after an ATM robbery was thwarted by Queens’ own colorful local crime-stopper, the Spider-Man and the Spider-Girl. As the Spider-Man and Spider-Girl attempted to foil their heist, a powerful blast was set off, slicing through the bodega across the street. Miraculously, no one was harmed.” The news reporter continued**

**“If you spot something like that happening, you turn and you run the other way.” May told the both of us and I smile nervously**

**“Of course.” Me and Peter tell her**

**“Six blocks away from us.” May says**

**“We . . . uh. . . we need new backpacks.” Peter told her**

**“What?” May asked in disbelief**

**“We need new backpacks.” I say**

**“That’s five, you guys lost.” May told us and I sigh softly, yeah I also need a new phone**

**“I also need a new phone.” I muttered and May widened her eyes**

**“Alright, we’ll sort that out.” She told me and I exhaled and nodded and then a waiter comes over to our table and he had his eyes glued on May**

**“Sticky rice pudding.” The waiter says as he places it on the table**

**“Oh, we didn’t order that.” May told the waiter**

**“It’s on the house.” The waiter says and winked before he walked off - uh ew.**

**“Thanks.” She says and turns over to us “That was nice of him.” She told us**

**“I think he larbs you.” Peter joked and I choked on my drink a little bit**

**“Oh god.” I muttered**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Me, Peter, and Ned were walking to school, and me and Peter had to carry a huge stack of books due to the loss of our backpacks - whoever stole my backpack owes me around 300 bucks, for my clothes and my phone. “You two got bit by a spider? Can it bite me? Well, it probably would’ve hurt, right? You know what? Whatever. Even if it did hurt, I’d let it bite me. Maybe. How much did it hurt?” Ned rambled**

**“The spider’s dead, Ned.” Peter clarified, and I sighed, and I was just thinking about what happened yesterday with Renjun - what if he is like an enemy who wants to kill me and Peter? Oh god, he could be an enemy!**

**“Whoa.” Ned says bringing me out of my thoughts, and I saw the damage that happened last night, at the bank, and the deli “You guys were here?” Ned asked us, and I looked over to my right, and I saw agents, and I get a little weary**

**“Yeah.” Me and Peter answer**

**“You two could’ve died.” Ned told us, and we stared at the damaged building, the atmosphere feeling somber “Do you guys lay eggs?” Ned asked and I looked over at with a weird expression**

**“What? No.” Peter laughed at the ridiculous question, and I shook my head and I walk away from them**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**I was walking inside my class, and I saw Renjun, and I widened my eyes, and I stepped out of my class, and I leaned against the wall. Shit. “Come on, Aria, don’t pussy foot your way out of this.” I tell myself**

**“Do you always talk to yourself?” I hear Renjun ask me and I jump away from the wall and I dropped my books, and Renjun stepped back into the room “Sorry.” Renjun apologized**

**“You can’t sneak up on people like that.” I scold as I bent down to pick up my books**

**“Sorry, I saw you step out of the room, and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Renjun confirmed and he helped me pick up some of my books**

**“It’s fine.” I say**

**“Why are you carrying all these books?” Renjun asked me**

**“I uh, I lost my backpack.” I answer and he looked at me surprised**

**“How?” He asked**

**“It’s not important, I just lost it. So now my aunt will be buying me a new backpack and a new phone.” I rambled and I walked inside the classroom and I sat down and sighed - this is gonna be difficult.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Me, Peter, and Ned were sitting next to each other on the bleachers in the Gym as the teacher was playing a video that was instructed by Captain America. “Hi. I’m Captain America. Whether you’re in the classroom or on the battlefield. . .” Cap says and I looked over to see Renjun sitting by himself - well he’s next to Flash, but he’s not even friends with him - actually he’s friends with no one here, unless you count me . . . kinda.**

**“Do you guys know him too?” Ned asked**

**“Yeah, we met.” I reply not really paying attention to Peter and Ned, just keeping my attention Renjun, who looked really bored, and lonely**

**“...fitness can be the difference between success or failure.” Captain goes on**

**“I stole his shield.” Peter boasted and I looked at him**

**“Today, my good friend, your gym teacher -” Cap says with his hand showing to the right side, but our teacher was standing on the left, and he waved at us, and I rolled my eyes “ ...will be conducting the Captain America Fitness Challenge.” Captain says and the screen changes to ‘Station 1: Sit Ups’ oh boy**

**“Thank you, Captain. I’m pretty sure this guy’s a war criminal now, but whatever. I have to show these videos. It’s required by the state. Let’s do it.” Coach Wilson says and he blew the whistle, and all of us stood up, and I walked over to Renjun and I sighed**

**“You want to be my partner in sit ups?” I ask him**

**“You’re my partner in everything else.” Renjun joked and I rolled my eyes**

**“Shut up.” I muttered and he laughed**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**I was doing some sit ups on the mat, while Renjun held my legs down so they wouldn’t move “So, I’m still curious on how you lost your backpack and your phone? Did someone steal it?” Renjun asked me and I sighed**

**“Shh, don't want to talk about it.” I say and he frowned**

**“Alright, alright. I mean, I almost got my backpack stolen yesterday.” Renjun told me**

**“I’m trying to focus here.” I say to Renjun but he didn’t listen to me**

**“I have like really important stuff in my backpack, and having it in the wrong hands could be dangerous.” Renjun says and I groaned**

**“Renjun -” I say but he still kept talking**

**“I mean thank god, for Spider-Girl though, she caught the guy who stole my backpack and gave it back to me - too bad she took off after that though.” Renjun says and I widened my eyes, holy crap! I started to do the sit ups faster, then any other student, because my mind is going bonkers right now**

**“Looking good, Aria.” Coach Wilson complimented, and I widened my eyes, and I started to go down slower, acting like exercise is affecting me**

**“Did you just fake being tired?” Renjun asked me and I shook my head**

**“Nope, don’t know what you’re talking about.” I say**

**“Peter, knows Spider-Man!” I hear Ned yell, and I stop and drop my body down on the mat - no Ned why?!**

**“No, I don’t. No. I... I mean. . .” Peter stuttered, and I stood up from the mat, and Renjun looked confused as ever**

**“They’re friends.” Ned says**

**“Yeah, like Coach Wilson and Captain America are friends.” Flash says after he jumps down from the rope he was climbing**

**“Aria, also knows Spider-Girl.” Ned says and I widen my eyes and I looked over at him, and I could feel eyes boring into me**

**“We’ve met them. Yeah. A couple times. But it’s, um... through the Stark internship. Mm-hmm.” Peter says and I nodded and I looked over at Ned with clenched teeth**

**“Yeah, well. We’re not really supposed to talk about it.” I say and Ned looks at me with a little bit of guilt**

**“Well, that’s awesome. Hey, you know what? Maybe you should invite him to Liz’s party. Right?” Flash asked and I widened my eyes. A party?**

**“Yeah, I’m having people over tonight. You’re more than welcome to come.” Liz told Peter**

**“A party?” Peter asked**

**“Yeah, it’s gonna be dope. You should totally invite your personal friend Spider-Man.” Flash told Peter and then Flash looked over at me and smirked “You could just bring yourself Aria, without your friend, you’re hot enough as it is.” Flash flirted and I rolled my eyes**

**“Shut up, Flash.” I say and I look over at Peter and he looked hesitant**

**“ It’s okay. I know Peter’s way too busy for parties anyway, so . . .” Liz says saving Peter from any more embarrassment**

**“Come on. He’ll be there. Right, Parker?” Flash asked Peter and he got closer to him, and he walked off passing me and he smirked “Hey hot stuff.” Flash winked and I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. I heard the bell ring, and people started to walk out of the gym, and I see Renjun walk up to me**

**“You know Spider-Girl?” Renjun asked - oh boy**

**“Umm, not really, just met her a few times.” I say to him, and I began to walk off**

**“I knew you were a mystery, and I think I just found out.” Renjun says, and I widened my eyes, did he figure me out? Oh god I hope not. “See you at the party, Aria.” Renjun says and walked away from me, and I sighed softly**

**“I’m screwed.” I muttered**

**A/N**   
****

**Here’s chapter 4!!!!**

**Renjun thinks he’s got Aria all figured out - but honey just you wait!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	7. 🕷𝟧🕷

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**May pulls up to Liz’s house, with me, Peter, and Ned, and to be honest. I don’t want to be here, with all the loud music, and tons of people. I’m a social outcast for a reason! Or maybe I just don’t want to see Renjun there. I don’t know. I want to see him, but at the same time I don’t. “House party in the suburbs. Oh, I remember these. Kind of jealous.” May says and I sigh looking out the window, not really wanting to be here, and I could tell Peter was doing the same.**

**“It’ll be a night to remember.” Ned says, and May laughed and I rolled my eyes, yeah right.**

**“Ned, some hats wear men. You wear that hat.” May tells Ned**

**“Yeah. It gives me confidence.” Ned says, well gee, give me some of your confidence if you don’t mind.**

**“This is a mistake.” Peter mumbles and he turns to May “Hey, let’s just go home.” He told her**

**“ Oh, Peter. I know. I know it’s really hard trying to fit in with all the changes your body’s going through. It’s flowering now.” May says and I just widened my eyes, and Peter chuckled**

**“Uh-huh.” Peter says**

**“He’s so stressed out lately.” May says to Ned, and then turns to me “You’ve been stressed out as well.” She told me and I sighed**

**“What helps with stress is going to a party. We should go to the party.” Ned says, and I groan softly, I don’t want to go**

**“Yeah, let’s do it. Yeah. I’m gonna go. I’m gonna go.” Peter says and I sigh - great. Me, Peter, and Ned get out of the car, and I sighed**

**“Peter.” May calls and Peter looks back “Have fun, okay?” She asked him and he nods**

**“I will.” Peter told her and May looked at me**

**“Oh and Aria, talk with that Renjun boy.” she says to me and I widened my eyes**

**“How do you know about Renjun?” I ask her**

**“Ned told me.” May says and I looked over at Ned**

**“Bye, May!” Ned exclaimed and walked away from me and Peter**

**“I’m gonna kill him.” I whisper to Peter, and we both started to walk over to the house**

**“Dude, you have the suit, right?” Ned asked and Peter lifted up his sleeve to reveal his suit**

**“This is stupid.” I reply**

**“You’re the one wearing your suit too.” Peter fired at me**

**“Why?” Ned asked me**

**“Just in case.” I replied**

**“This is gonna change our lives.” Ned says and we open the door, to see a house that is crowded with people - oh my god! This is a bad idea! We walked in and people walked by us not even noticing that we were here. Oh well, that’s fantastic! I looked over to my right to see Flash running the DJ station, and he looked ridiculous to be honest - but honestly when does Flash not look ridiculous?**

**“DJ Flash!” A guy yelled and I rolled my eyes, this is stupid and it’s a mistake**

**“Okay. We’re gonna have Spider-Man swing in, say you guys are tight, and then I get a fist bump or one of those half bro-hugs.” Ned says**

**“Can’t believe you guys are at this lame party.” I hear MJ say to us three, and we looked over to see her, with bread and some jam on it**

**“You’re here too.” I say**

**“Am I?” She asked and then walked off eating her bread with jam, and I was just beyond confused. I looked over to see Renjun, just drinking something, and I slipped away from Peter and Ned, and I walked over to him**

**“H-hey.” I greet, with a stutter, and I curse myself in my head**

**“Oh hey, I actually didn’t expect to see you here.” Renjun says with a smile**

**“I wasn’t planning on going, but Peter had insisted.” I say and I lean against the wall, and I saw Renjun fidgeting with the bracelet on his wrist, and I was pretty intrigued by it**

**“Well, I feel like whoever drove you here, should’ve saved the gas - because this party is kind of lame.” Renjun commented, still messing with his bracelet and I chuckled “And I thought it was gonna be cool, since I live in the suburbs.” Renjun continued, and I looked at him, and I exhaled a deep breath out, and sighed, leaning my head up on the wall**

**“Yeah, people like us, don’t really fit in well here.” I say and Renjun looked over**

**“What do you mean “People like us”?” Renjun asked and I felt myself get tense a little bit**

**“U-uh w-well I-I -” I stutter and he just laughed, and gave me a little punch on the shoulder, and I was beyond confused, at his actions**

**“I’m just kidding.” Renjun told me and I smiled nervously, and of course he took notice of how nervous I am. “Aria, you need to lighten up, you always act so stiff around me.” Renjun says and he placed his cup on a table, and he stood right in front of me, and I felt myself get tense, and he placed his hands on my shoulders, and he squeezed them gently, and he smiled softly “Lighten up.” He whispered, and I exhaled a deep breath out, feeling myself get more elevated, calm, and he smiled, and this moment felt so beautiful, and calm, but as much I wanted it to continue, it sadly had to be ruined by Flash - of course, not surprised.**

**“Penis Parker, what’s up?” Flash yelled into a microphone and Renjun looked over, and everyone was looking at Peter and Ned, and I felt my anger rise up a little. Flash played an air honking sound on the stereo system “So, where’s your pal Spider-Man? Let me guess. In Canada with your imaginary girlfriend?” Flash asked and another air horn sound, and that got everybody to laugh, except for me, Peter, Ned, and Renjun “That’s not Spider-Man. That’s just Ned in a red shirt.” Flash commented and the crowd had booed and chuckled, and I saw Peter leave the house, and I sighed**

**“I don’t like him.” Renjun commented and I nodded**

**“Me neither.” I replied**

**“Hey, hot stuff, what are you doing hanging out with that nerd?” Flash asked and everyone looked at me and Renjun, and I felt my blood boil, and I think Renjun had taken notice of that “You could do so much better, am I right?” Flash asked the crowd and the crowd nodded, and I felt like I was about to blow a fuse**

**“Aria, it’s okay, let him run his mouth -” Renjun says but I just walked off from him, leaving him really confused by the way I just acted. Ned looks at me surprised, because he’s never seen me so angry, to be honest, no one has seen me so angry. I walked past Flash, who had a smirk on his face, and I swear to god, I want to punch it off**

**“You’re an asshole.” I say with pure hatred in my voice, and he looked at me terrified. I walked over to the door, feeling every eye boring into me, and I just opened it, walked out making sure to slam it, of course.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!!**

**Part 1 of 2 for this section!!**

**So Renjun and Aria had a little moment that of course was ruined by Flash**

**But next chapter might be a little weird for some people!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	8. 🕷𝟨🕷

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**I looked up to see Peter on the roof, and I made sure no one was looking from inside and outside the house, and I jumped up on the roof, and I see Peter discarding his clothes, so he can go in as Spider-Man “Hey, what’s up? I’m Spider-Man. Just thought I’d swing by and say hello to my buddy Peter. Oh, what’s up, Ned? Hey, where’s Peter, anyways? He must be around . . .” Peter says to himself, and i sighed “God, this is stupid. What am I doing?” Peter asked himself, and I sat down next to him**

**“Glad to see you agree with me.” I say and he looked over at me**

**“What are you doing out here?” He asked me**

**“Flash, embarrassed me in front of Renjun.” I say and I twiddled my fingers together, as I spot Renjun, talking with Ned and laughing and smiling, and that made me smile a little**

**“You have a crush on Renjun.” Peter teased and pushed me a little bit**

**“Do not!” I exclaimed, and we both laughed, but it was short lived as we saw a bright blue explosion in the distance “What the hell?” I asked, and I saw Peter take off, swinging down the streets, and I then quickly take my clothes off revealing my suit, put my mask on, and I swung after him “Wait up!” I yelled, and Peter landed on a roof flipping off the house, and I did the same thing, as I was slightly behind him. Peter then shot a web out, but sadly it didn’t go anywhere, as we were on a golf course. Peter then started running, and I began running after him**

**“This sucks!” Peter complained**

**“Ya think?” I ask**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**We finally made it to the place where the blue explosion thing came from. It was beside a bridge. A guy shot off the weapon again, making a car explode, and I just cringed at the loud noise - Jesus. They started talking about what high tech weapons one of the guys wanted “Oh, this must be where the ATM robbers got their stuff.” Peter whispered and I looked over at him, and it was pretty silent, just them talking about the weapons, then a ringtone went off, and it was Peter’s phone, and I looked over at him**

**“Peter!” I whisper yelled, and he quickly declined the call, and I saw it was Ned. One of the guys claimed that the buyer was setting them up, by pointing a gun at them, and Peter then flipped off the wall “Peter.” I call out in a whisper but he didn’t listen**

**“Hey! Hey, come on. You gonna shoot at somebody, shoot at me.” Peter says**

**“All right.” One of the guys said, and I sighed annoyed**

**“Dammit, Peter.” I whispered, and I flipped off the wall, and grabbed the guy’s gun and disarmed him, and Peter went and charged at him, only to be bounced back from the energy from one of the weapons from the van. I ran over to Peter, while the guy who I disarmed got into the truck, and the guy who has the weapon laughed triumphantly, and also got in the van, and the van started to drive off**

**“What was that?” Peter asked**

**“You’re an idiot, that’s what.” I snapped, and I shot a web, and Peter did the same and it attached to the van’s back doors. Then we both started to be dragged as the van was going at a fast speed, and the van skidded into a neighborhood, making Peter crash right into a trashcan. I can already feel the road rash I’m getting on my stomach and my legs, and let me tell you - not very flattering. The guy who had the energy weapon thing, blasted it again, taking off the door, my web was attached to, and I was about to fly away from the impact, but Peter caught on to my hand before I could do it. Great instead of just the van dragging me - the van and my brother are dragging me. I’m gonna be all screwed up.**

**“Oh, my butt!” Peter complained and I looked over at him**

**“Oh at least, you’re not me, right now.” I tell him, then another blast goes off, causing Peter to lose a grip on one of the webs. Shit! The van makes a bump into the road, causing the guy to blast a hole in the van, then dropping the weapon. The guy driving made a sharp turn, making Peter ram into the side of a car, then me and Peter get dragged through some trash cans, then we hit a brick pillar, making Peter lose grip of the web. I groaned in pain, as I held on to my head - I think I have a mild concussion. Peter then shot a web at the back door again, but it was pulled off, and I sighed**

**“Great. Guess I’m gonna have to take a shortcut.” Peter says, and then he jumped over a metal fence, and I had no choice but to follow him. We ended up in someone’s yard, to see two guys playing some ping pong “Hey, guys. Good game. Have fun.” Peter says as he was running across the yard**

**“Sorry.” I apologize as I was following him, then a dog comes over to me and Peter, trying to lick Peter, but I grabbed the ball with a web “Hey, hey, buddy. Sorry, no time to play. Here, go fetch.” I say and I threw the ball, and the dog went to run after it, and me and Peter started to swing through the trees, coming into contact with a few branches**

**“Whoo! Now, this is more like it.” Peter cheers, and I sighed**

**“Don’t get your hopes up.” I muttered, and we swung through a yard, and Peter grabbed a hold of a tree house with his web, making it fall down off the tree, and that made Peter lose his grip, landed on a roof of a shed, and the roof collapsed, making him fall in. I jumped down in front of the shed door, as I heard a few bangs here and there. Oh boy. Peter, then ran out of the shed, and began running again, and I sighed and began to follow him. Peter slammed through a wooden fence, and I rolled my eyes - he is one of the clumsiest people I’ve ever seen. Peter had leaped in the air, and I did the same thing, but I then slipped on a toy car which had rolled forward, making me slam my face into the fence. Great. Now I think I just broke my nose. I might want to retract my statement on Peter being the clumsiest person ever. I shook my head, trying to shake the pain away, I saw Peter tangled up in a soccer net. We then stumble through the hedge, to see some guy barbecuing**

**“Smells really good!” Peter exclaimed and we then started to swing through the neighborhood again. “Great movie!” Peter yelled as he skimmed over the pool, getting a few people splashed from the water**

**“Sorry!” I yelled, and I then get tangled up in fairy lights, making me crash into Peter, and which we then both crashed into someone’s yard. I looked over to see two girls in a tent, just staring at us**

**“Oh, hey, guys.” Peter greeted and then the girls both screamed, causing me and Peter just to run away. We finally catch up to the van, after wrecking a few people’s yards. “Almost got you.” Peter says as he runs into a few trash cans, and we both start to run across the roofs, trying to catch up with the van, and to be honest - I’m out of breath**

**“Thought you got away from us, didn’t you? We got you right where we want you.” I say while out of breath, and me and Peter were about to jump on the roof of the van, but I see Peter get swept up by something “What the hell?” I ask, and I jump up and grab on to Peter’s leg, and oh my god, whoever has a hold of Peter, is taking us up high. Can I just say, how much I hate heights? I can already feel my anxiety start to rise. Oh my god. I let out a scream, as the guy who had a wing suit on - it looked like it had vulture wings - so the vulture guy lifted us in the air more. I then feel something grip on my foot, and I look down to see an arrow - but also a grappling hook. What the actual hell? Then I get pulled down, losing my grip on Peter, as I began to fall at a tremendous speed. Oh my god, I’m gonna die. My parachute then deployed, and I hope to god, this thing saves me. I was then engulfed by water, as I saw I was in the lake. Oh great, is this how Aria Parker goes? By drowning? I then opened my eyes, to see someone swimming in the lake, to get me. But to my surprise it was Renjun! Renjun looked shocked by how I was in the water, and the thing was I also saw he was not holding his breath under the water. What the hell, how can he breathe? Renjun then pulled me out of the lake, letting me sit on the grass for a few seconds, letting me catch my breath**

**“Shit, I’m so sorry, I did not know it was gonna take you into the lake.” Renjun says, and I sit up and looked at him**

**“What is that?” I ask him**

**“Oh well, it’s a grappling hook arrow. I have a lot of high tech arrows.” Renjun explained - what the hell? He has high tech arrows?! “I uh I’m Renjun, by the way. You’re the one who gave me back my backpack.” Renjun introduced, wait did his backpack have arrows in it? Oh please tell me it didn’t!**

**“Well, I guess you can say, we’re even.” I say as I stood up from the grass. I need to ring my mask out, but I can’t do it while Renjun is here.**

**“I guess, and by the way, I’m sorry if I freaked you out there.” Renjun apologized and I was staring at him in silence, yeah you have high tech arrows, and can breathe underwater, I’m pretty freaked out! “I’m really different from most people, so I can breathe underwater. I uh I know it sounds crazy, but it’s true.” Renjun explained, and I then realized - crap, where’s Peter?**

**“Crap!” I exclaimed which scared Renjun a little “I uh, need to go find Spider-Man.” I tell Renjun and he nodded**

**“Alright, well see you around, Spider-Girl.” Renjun says, and I swung off, yeah maybe sooner than you think.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 6!!!**

**So Renjun has high tech arrows - he also can breathe underwater, so he’s a little bit weird still!! Haha!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	9. 🕷𝟩🕷

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**I don’t know how I found Peter, but I did, and he was just as worried as I was. “Aria, oh my god, what the hell happened? First I see you just hanging on to me, while that big scary vulture guy was taking us up in the air, and then I looked down and then you were gone.” Peter rambled and it was all a lot to take in. I’m still pretty freaked out here.**

**“Peter, Peter, calm down, I’ll tell you more about it tomorrow.” I say to him**

**“Tomorrow? Why not now?” Peter asked me and I sighed and shook my head**

**“I’m still pretty freaked out about it.” I tell him “Come on, let’s go back to the party.” I say and Peter nods**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**“Stay close to the ground? What is he talking about?” I ask Peter, after Peter told me what happened, and what Mr. Stark said. Peter shrugged at my question**

**“I don’t know.” Peter answered, then he stopped walking**

**“Peter, what is it?” I ask and Peter walks over to someone’s yard, and I follow behind him, to see a piece of that guy's weapon that he had shot us with. Peter reached down to pick it up, but I stopped him**

**“Whoa, Peter, don’t pick that up.” I say to him and he just picked it up anyway, and I rolled my eyes - alright then. I then saw the glowing energy core, and I was confused “What the hell?” I ask myself then Peter’s phone rings, and it was call from Ned, and he answered it putting it on speaker**

**“Hey, man, what’s up? We’re on my way back.” Peter says**

**‘Actually, I was calling to say maybe you shouldn’t come. Listen to this.’ Ned says and I then hear Flash’s voice**

**‘When I say “penis,” you say “Parker.” Penis!’ Flash yelled**

**‘Parker!’**

**‘Penis!’**

**‘Parker’ Great. That’s just great.**

**‘Sorry, Peter. I guess we’re still losers. I’ll see you tomorrow.’ Ned says to Peter, and I sighed**

**“I’ll see you tomorrow in school.” Peter says and hang up the phone, and I sighed softly**

**“That’s just great.” I say and Peter sighed**

**“Yeah.” Peter says**

**“Let’s just go.” I say and he nods and we swung through the neighborhood**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**“High tech arrows?” Peter asked as he finished brushing his teeth and I nodded, standing by the doorway**

**“Yeah, he used a grappling hook arrow to pull me from the sky.” I say to him**

**“But he doesn’t know it’s you?” He asked me as he walked out of the bathroom**

**“No. And I like to keep it that way. I like him and all, but I don’t think I trust him fully.” I say**

**“Aria, he saved you last night, and you don’t trust him?” Peter asked as he picked up his backpack and I sighed**

**“I know. I know. But, I’m just being precautious here.” I say as we walk out of the room. “I’m more scared of that thing you picked up, then some high tech arrows.” I say to Peter**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**I was walking over to shop class, because that’s where Peter is, and luckily I have a free period. I exhaled a deep breath, as I felt my anxiety just rise for no reason. “Thanks, for ditching me last night.” Renjun says as he walked up next to me, and I looked at him**

**“Yeah, uh, sorry, just wanted to check on Peter.” I tell him and he shook his head**

**“Nah, it’s fine. But, you’ll never guess what happened!” Renjun exclaimed and I looked at him “I saved Spider-Girl.” Renjun says smiling and I couldn’t help but feel happy for him - even though I’m the one he saved**

**“Oh really? Yeah, she told me about you saving her, with some kind of high tech arrows?” I ask trying to not sound suspicious and he looked worried**

**“She told you about the arrows?” Renjun asked but I shook my head**

**“I’ll keep this between us two.” I tell him and he sighed in relief**

**“Good, because if the school finds out that I have those, I’m toast.” Renjun says and I looked down to see his bracelet, but I look more closely and I saw it has a button**

**“What does this button do?” I ask about to press the button, but Renjun grabbed my hand before I had a chance to do so**

**“Don’t touch that.” Renjun warned, and his grip was kind of strong**

**“You’re hurting me a little bit.” I say to him and he dropped my wrist**

**“Sorry, it’s just I don't want you to get hurt.” Renjun commented, and I was confused on what he had meant by that.**

**“It’s fine.” I say and I sighed, remembering I had to go to Peter “I gotta go, to shop class.” I say to him and he nods**

**“Yeah, I was just going back to class.” Renjun says and we both say goodbye to each other and I made my way over to shop class**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**I walked over to Peter, to see he was hitting the energy core with a hammer “Seriously?” I ask him and he looked at me and nodded**

**“Hey, thanks for bailing on me.” Ned says to both of us**

**“Yeah, well, something came up.” Peter told Ned, as he was struggling to take the machine apart, and I had to help him**

**“Oh, what is that?” Ned asked us**

**“I don’t know. Some guy tried to vaporize us with it.” I say as I was trying to get it apart**

**“Seriously?” Ned asked**

**“Yeah.” Peter told him**

**“Awesome!” Ned exclaimed and me and Peter looked over at him “I mean, not awesome. Totally uncool of that guy. So scary.” Ned retracts and I rolled my eyes**

**“Well, look, I think it’s a power source.” I say to them**

**“Yeah, but it’s connected to all these microprocessors. That’s an inductive charging plate. That’s what I use to charge my toothbrush.” Ned says, and I was still struggling to get it apart - what the hell, is wrong with this?**

**“Whoever’s making these weapons is obviously combining alien tech with ours.” Peter told Ned, and I sighed annoyed, and I walked over and picked up a hammer**

**“That is literally the coolest sentence anyone has ever said. I just want to thank you for letting me be part of your journey into this amazing-” Ned says, but I cut him off, by hitting the core hard, with the hammer. The core had popped out of the machine, and it was glowing. Me, Peter, and Ned looked over to the shop class teacher, who obviously didn’t care about what we were doing.**

**“Keep your fingers clear of the blades.” The teacher says and I sighed**

**“We gotta figure out what this thing is and who makes it.” Peter says**

**“We’ll go to the lab after class and run some tests.” Ned says, and I see Peter and Ned do their secret and complicated handshake, and I rolled my eyes, and I walked off from them.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 7!!**

**As you can see I’m dragging this out, because I plan on this book being 20 chapters, and we’re about not even half way, so that’s why I’m dragging this out!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	10. 🕷𝟪🕷

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**The school hallways were completely empty, as me, Peter, and Ned were walking down them “First, I say we put the glowy thing in the mass spectrometer.” Ned says and I looked at him ‘glowy thing?’ I thought**

**“First, we gotta come up with a better name than “glowy thingy”.” Peter says to Ned**

**“You’re right.” Ned agreed, and I saw two people walk in the hallway we’re in, and I saw it was one of the guys who tried to kill us**

**“Crap.” I whisper and I pull myself and Peter behind a wall, and I just see Ned standing there confused**

**“What?” Peter asked me and I gave him a look and he knew exactly what I was talking about**

**“Ned, get over here.” I whispered over to Ned and Ned shuffled over to where me and Peter were, and we peered our heads around to see the two guys walking through the hallway.**

**“High schools creep me out. They got this funny smell, you know?” The guy who tried to kill us said to his friend, and we moved behind the wall, and I sighed, as I felt my heart start to beat really fast - this is terrifying.**

**“Hey, that’s one of the guys that tried to kill us.” I say**

**“What?” Ned asked**

**“Yeah.” Peter answered**

**“We gotta get out of here.” Ned says and I looked over at him**

**“No, no, no, no, no. We gotta follow them. Maybe they can lead me to the guy that dropped me in the lake.” Peter says and I looked over at him**

**“Someone dropped you in a lake?” Ned asked Peter**

**“Yeah, it was not good.” Peter commented, then the two people entered a classroom**

**“Peter, Aria -” Ned whispered but we looked over at him and shook our heads**

**“No. Stay there, Ned.” I whispered, and me and Peter had trailed behind them.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**We ended up back in the shop class, as that is where the two guys ended up. Me and Peter walked down the stairs as quietly as possible as we could, into the classroom, to see the two guys rummaging through stuff. I looked over to Peter, and he gave me the same look**

**“Can you imagine what the boss would say if he knew where we were?” One of the guys asked and I was confused - they came here secretly? And how the hell did they know about coming here?**

**“It’s saying there was an energy pulse right here.” The other guy says, and I slip down the stairs quietly, and over to a table, and I take off my backpack**

**“Aria, be careful.” Peter whispered and I looked over at him**

**“I’m as careful, as I’ll ever be, now shut up.” I snap back in a whisper**

**“There’s no sign of the weapon. And even if it was here, now it’s gone.” The first guy says, shit!**

**“So are we.” The second guy says, and I felt my spider senses go nuts, I then crawled under the table, and I clinged on the top of it, and I started to feel my heart race, as I saw the guys walk past the table I’m clinging under. Oh god, please don’t find me here. Please for the love of god, don’t find me here. I feel my heart beat start to slow down as I then see them start walking up the stairs, and I shot a little spider bot at the guy’s shoe, and I saw it climbed up the guy’s leg, and when I knew they were gone, I let go of the table, and I felt my back hit the floor, and I sigh softly. That was the most scariest experience I could ever have in my entire 15 years of living. I crawled out from under the table, and I then see Peter jump down from the ceiling**

**“Careful, huh?” Peter asked and I shook my head, feeling my anxiety just starting to deplete**

**“Shut up.” I say to him and he chuckled**

**“So?” Peter asked as we were walking up the stairs**

**“Tracker’s on.” I replied and he high-fived me “You owe me some lunch.” I tell him and he rolled his eyes**

**“Alright.” Peter told me**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**We were home, in our room, with Ned as he was holding the web shooter, and it had a hologram model of the city up, so we can track the guys. “This is so awesome.” Ned says, and I hang down from the top bunk, due to my sticky feet**

**“I know, right?” I say to him, Ned presses the model and it became more defined**

**“They’re in Brooklyn.” Peter says and I sighed softly, still in New York. We might be up all night.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**In the corner of my eye, the sun was setting, as it’s been around 30 minutes since they were in Brooklyn. Me and Peter were hanging from the ceiling, just eating some Doritos from a bag, as Ned was still studying the hologram model. “Staten Island.” Ned says, and I thought about where they might be going, hell they might be going like 1000 miles away, who knows. Hmm, just hope they stop soon.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Night has fallen now, as we were still tracking them, and I was sitting on the bunk of my bed, just busy thinking about what happened last night, with Renjun. High tech arrows? Man, do his parents even know about what he has? Hmm, I bet they don’t. I wonder why he looked so freaked out about me trying to push the button on his bracelet- I don’t know. This is all too much for me.**

**“Leaving Jersey.” Ned says, still tracking them. I looked over to see Peter projects a characterized image of his mask on the wall with his web shooter.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**It’s been a couple hours, and I heard the hologram model start to beep, which startled Ned, and I saw he was wearing Peter’s mask on his face “They stopped.” Ned says, and I see Peter lower down from the ceiling, but still hanging from it, and I saw that they stopped in Maryland**

**“Maryland?” Me and Peter asked confused**

**“What’s there?” Ned asked us and I shrugged**

**“I don’t know. Evil lair, maybe?” I ask**

**“They have a lair?” Ned asked me**

**“Dude. A gang with alien guns run by a guy with wings? Yeah, they have a lair.” Peter told Ned, agreeing with me**

**“Badass.” Ned said while nodding “But how are you guys gonna get there if it’s, like, 300 miles away?” Ned asked us, and we all looked over at the Academic Decathlon poster that is happening tomorrow. Hmmm, this seems promising.**

**“It’s not too far from D.C.” Peter says and I looked over at him**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 9!!!**

**Sorry that it’s shorter than usual!!!**

**Still trying to drag it out haha!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	11. 🕷𝟫🕷

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**Me and Peter were making our way over to the bus, for the Decathlon, and I sigh softly, I hope they let us back on the team. “Hey, it’s Peter and Aria.” Abraham says**

**“Hey, guys.” I greet**

**“Peter? Aria?” Liz asked, and I looked over to see Renjun smiling softly, once he saw me and I smile at that**

**“Yeah, we were hoping maybe we could rejoin the team.” Peter says and that caught attention from Flash**

**“No, no way. You can’t just quit on us, stroll up, and be welcomed back by everyone.” Flash told Peter as he got close to him, and Flash looked over at me “Hey, hot stuff.” Flash greeted, and went back to glaring at Peter**

**“Hey, welcome back, Peter.” Harrington greeted him and he looked at me and smiled “And Aria.” He said to me and I smiled “Flash, you’re back to first alternate.” Harrington says to Flash**

**“What?” Flash asked**

**“He’s taking your place.” Abraham says to Flash**

**“Excuse me, can we go already? ‘Cause I was hoping to get in some light protesting in front of one of the embassies before dinner, so.” MJ says**

**“Protesting is patriotic. Let’s get on the bus.” Harrington says and then Flash took off his jacket and threw it at Peter, and they walked on the bus, and Renjun walks over to me, and gave me his jacket**

**“You might want to need this.” Renjun says and I looked down at the jacket in my hands, and I smile softly**

**“Thanks.” I muttered, and he nodded**

**“Remember to lighten up.” Renjun said as he climbed on the bus, and I chuckled, and I walked on the bus.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**The bus is traveling as I saw that we were 90 miles from Baltimore, and 126 miles from Washington D.C. I started to feel nervous every mile we get closer to D.C. “Focus up, everyone. Our next topic is the moons of Saturn.” Liz says, and I saw the others were holding bells as they listened to the question**

**“The second law of thermodynamics.” Cindy answered**

**“Frank Sinatra.” Charles says and I rolled my eyes as his answer**

**“Fort sumter.” Flash says**

**“Flash is wrong.” Abraham says and I chuckled a little bit**

**“Okay, guys, let’s focus. Next one.” Liz says**

**“Liz, don’t overwork them.” Harrington warned and Liz asked another question and Peter rung the bell**

**“Uh, strontium, barium, vibranium.” Peter answered and Liz nodded**

**“Very good, Peter. Glad to have you back.” Liz says**

**“Glad to be back.” Peter says and I had my head against the bus window, I saw Peter answer his phone, and with my enhanced hearing I heard it was Happy**

**‘Got a blip on my screen here. You and Aria left New York?’ Happy asked and I just widened my eyes - shit! There’s a tracker in our suits, I totally forgot about that.**

**“Uh, yeah. No, it’s just a school trip. It’s, uh, it’s nothing.” Peter told Happy, as he sat down next to me and Ned “Look, Happy, I gotta say, you tracking me without my permission is a complete violation of my privacy.” Peter told Happy, and me and Ned pointed at the hologram “That’s different.” Peter whispered**

**‘What’s different?’ Happy asked and I widened my eyes**

**“Nothing. Look, it’s just the Academic Decathlon. It’s no big deal.” Peter told Happy**

**‘Hey, hey. I’ll decide if it’s no big deal.’ Happy told Peter, and Peter looked pretty annoyed**

**“What?” Peter mouthed and I shrugged**

**‘Sounds like it’s no big deal, but remember, I’m watching you.’ Happy says and Peter hung up the phone, well that’s just great.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**We reached Washington D.C. and we were now checking into a hotel, and the hotel is freaking huge! “Everyone stick together.” Liz says and I look over at Renjun, who was just in awe about the big hotel and I smile softly - holy shit, maybe I do like Renjun or something, I don’t know, I just feel more smiley when I see him.**

**“You kidding me? This place is huge.” Charles commented**

**“I’ve seen bigger.” Flash comments and I rolled my eyes - yeah, sure you have Flash.**

**“Hey, you brought your laptop, right?” Peter asked Ned, and I looked over at him**

**“Why?” Ned asked him**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**“So, we’re roommates.” Renjun says and I nodded and I looked at him**

**“Yeah, so it seems.” I replied, and I saw Peter give me this look, that’s telling me to get over to his hotel room, like at this very exact moment.**

**“But it seems like your brother wants to talk to you, more than I do.” Renjun inquired and I was shocked on how he knew that**

**“How did you know that?” I ask him**

**“I can feel it.” Renjun answered and I was just confused but I just let it slip by**

**“I’m sorry.” I say as I was walking over to Peter and Ned’s room**

**“You’re so mysterious, Aria, I’ll figure it out.” Renjun says, as he walked inside his room. Peter looked pretty amused about what just happened**

**“He’s pretty determined.” I said to Peter, as I walked in the room. Peter closed the door, with the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign hanging on the handle. I removed my suit from my backpack, so did Peter, so we can remove our trackers from it.**

**“Peter, Aria, why are we removing the tracker from your suits?” Ned asked us as we were working on removing the tracker**

**“Uh, because we gotta follow these guys to their boss before they move again and we don’t really want Mr. Stark to know about it.” Peter answered**

**“So you guys are lying to Iron Man now?” Ned asked and I looked up at him**

**“No, we’re not lying. He just doesn’t really get what we can do yet.” I answered for Peter, and I finally got my tracker off “Alright, Happy, track this wall.” I tell myself as I put my tracker against the wall, and smile in glee**

**“Happy, enjoy tracking this lamp.” Peter says as he puts his tracker on the hotel lamp**

**“There’s a ton of other subsystems in here. . .” Ned says and I looked over at him “...but they’re all disabled by the Training Wheels Protocol.” Ned continued and I snicker, and Peter went over to him**

**“What?” Peter asked and I walked over to Ned and Peter, and I saw the codes in red, that are blocked because of the protocol ““Training Wheels Protocol”?” Peter read and I chuckled “Turn it off.” Peter told Ned**

**“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I mean, they’re probably blocked for a reason.” Ned told Peter and Ned looked at me “I checked Aria’s suit, and she doesn’t even have the protocol.” Ned says and Peter looked at me**

**“What? Why?” Peter asked me and I shrugged**

**“Girls mature faster than boys - how the hell am I supposed to know?” I ask him and Peter groaned**

**“Come on, man. I don’t need training wheels.” Peter groaned, and he stepped on the bed, and jumped up and down slightly “I’m sick of him treating me like a kid all the time. It’s not cool.” Peter says and from what I just saw a millisecond before - no wonder he treats you like a kid**

**“But you are a kid.” Me and Ned comment**

**“Yeah, a kid who can stop a bus with his bare hands.” Peter replied and he then looked at me “Mr. Stark treats you more like an adult, more than me.” Peter told me and I shook my head**

**“Uh-uh, don’t you dare pull that with me, Peter.” I demand**

**“Peter, I just don’t think this is a great idea. I mean, what if this is illegal?” Ned asked, that’s actually the best question - is this illegal? Peter jumped down from the bed and sat down next to Ned**

**“Look, please. This is my chance to prove myself. I can handle it. Ned, come on.” Peter told Ned**

**“I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Ned told him**

**“The guy in the chair.” Peter whispered - wait what?**

**“Don’t do that.” Ned told him**

**“Come on.” Peter begged, and I saw he was using the puppy dog eyes, technique that got Ned to type away the code. I rolled my eyes at that - wow. Then a blue flash goes through Peter’s suit, and the three of us look at it.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Me and Peter zip up our sweaters, and we put our hood on, so we don’t look suspicious. I opened the door, to see if nobody was out, and to my Parker luck, nobody was outside “Coast is clear.” I tell Peter and he nods and he looked over at Ned**

**“Yeah, the glowy thing, it’s evidence. Keep it safe.” Peter told Ned and he picked it up**

**“Okay, okay.” Ned says and I activate the tracker, and I saw they were moving**

**“They’re moving.” I tell Peter**

**“Be careful, guys.” Ned says and we closed the door, and we went to turn around, but we stopped to see Liz - shit!**

**“Hey, Liz.” Peter whispered, and I saw that she was in a bathing suit**

**“Perfect timing. We’re gonna go swimming.” She whispered and she waved her hand motioning for the rest of the team “Come on, come on, come on.” She whispers**

**“What?” I whispered, and I see Abraham and Charles run by**

**“Hey, Peter, hey, Aria.” Sally greeted as she ran by**

**“Hi.” Cindy greeted and ran by, and then Flash ran by and hit me on the ass**

**“Hey!” I exclaimed as I hit Flash’s back before he got out of my reach, and Peter just looked irritated by that action, and I push his shoulder a little bit, giving him an okay signal**

**“I was, uh... I was gonna go study, um, in the business center.” Peter told Liz**

**“Peter, you don’t need to study. You’re, like, the smartest guy I’ve ever met.” Liz told Peter, and Peter just looked shocked, and I turned around and looked at the tracker, to see that they’re still moving - come on, hurry up, Peter. “And besides... Um, a rebellious group activity the day before competition is good for morale.” Liz continued - say what?**

**“Hmm?” Peter hummed confused**

**“Um, well, I read that in a TED Talk, so, I-I heard it in a TED Talk. And I read a coaching book.” Liz says, and I turn around back to face her, and I place my hand on Peter’s shoulder, giving him that signal, but of course he didn’t acknowledge it.**

**“Wow, you really... This is really important to you.” Peter says**

**“Yeah. It’s our future. I’m not gonna screw it up. Besides, we raided the minibar and these candy bars were, like, eleven dollars. So get your trunks on and come on.” Liz told Peter and she looked at me “And you get a swimsuit on.” She says and then threw a candy bar at Peter, then ran off**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**We changed into our suit, and we were on the roof that looked down into the pool, and I saw Renjun just sitting in a chair, just messing with that bracelet he always wears. Renjun was obviously wondering where I was - and I felt just bad that he can’t know the real me. “You really like him don’t you?” Peter asked from behind me, and I sighed**

**“Yeah.” I confess, “Sometimes, I want to tell him, who I really am, but I know I can't.” I say**

**“We have to go.” Peter says to me and I sighed, and nodded, and we put on our masks, and then the suits started to glow, as there was this AI talking to both of us**

**“Good evening, Peter and Aria.” The AI says**

**“Hello? Hello?” Peter called and I was just confused**

**“What the hell?” I ask**

**“Congratulations on completing the rigorous Training Wheels Protocol and gaining access to your suit’s full capabilities.” The AI told Peter “Also Aria congratulations on completing your protocol.” The AI told me and I was confused**

**“What protocol?” I ask her**

**“Your training protocol, that you completed last month.” Suit lady told me and I was just confused - I don’t remember completing a training protocol - but okay I guess.**

**“Ah, thank you.” Me and Peter say confused**

**“So where would you like to take me tonight?” Suit lady asked us**

**“S, I, I, put a tracker on someone. He’s a bad guy.” Peter stuttered and I sigh**

**“Tracker located.” Suit lady told us and I saw that the tracker was down a path “Plotting course to intercept target.” Suit Lady says**

**“Okay, well, as long as we make it back in time for Decathlon, it’s fine.” Peter says and we swung down from the roof, and we landed on the truck that was leading us down the path.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**“One hundred meters from destination and closing.” Suit lady says and the truck goes by some grass “Jump now.” Suit Lady told us and me and Peter jumped down from the truck, me landing perfectly, and Peter just rolling in a clumsy manner. We ran across the grass, and we actually ended up at the gas station - really? “Detecting three individuals.” Suit Lady said**

**“Why is their secret lair in a gas station? That’s so lame.” Peter whispers**

**“You got that right.” I whisper back, and we climbed up the price sign, so we looked at the truck they’re sitting in**

**“Hey, suit lady, what are they doing?” I ask**

**“Do you want to hear what they’re saying?” Suit Lady asked**

**“We can hear what they’re saying? Uh, yeah.” Peter says**

**“Activating Enhanced Reconnaissance Mode.” Suit Lady says**

**“I got the gauntlet from the Lagos cleanup. The rest is all my design.” One of the guys say**

**“Whoa, that’s cool.” I say in amazement**

**“Can’t believe they’re still cleaning up that Triskelion mess.” Another guy said, that thing that happened between HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D that went on in 2014? I’m surprised they’re still working on it.**

**“I love it. They keep making messes, we keep getting rich.” The third guy says**

**“Target inbound.” The first guy says and Peter looked over at me**

**“Whoa, they’re in the middle of a heist. We could catch them all red-handed.” Peter told me and I was just shocked “This is awesome. Okay, I’m gonna get a little closer so I can see what’s happening.” Peter told me and I nodded**

**“Would you like me to engage Enhanced Combat Mode?” Suit lady asked**

**“Uh, Enhanced Combat Mode? Yeah.” Peter says**

**“Activating Instant Kill.” Suit Lady says and I looked over to see Peter’s eyes on the mask go red - what the hell**

**“No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I don’t want to kill anybody!” Peter says in a hurry**

**“Deactivating Instant Kill.” Suit Lady says and the eyes go back to normal white, and I just let out a breath of relief, then Peter jumped off the sign and he landed on his face, and I just facepalm.**

**“What the hell just happened? What was that?” Peter asked as he stood up, and I jumped off the sign as well, making sure not to land on my face**

**“You jumped off the sign and landed on your face.” Suit Lady told him and I laughed slightly, Peter then shot his webs, which had landed on the gas station sign - what the hell?**

**“Suit lady, what’s wrong with my web-shooters?” Peter asked, as we ran and hid behind the sign**

**“Rapid-fire is the default for Enhanced Combat Mode.” Suit Lady says to him**

**“Why would he need rapid-fire?” I ask**

**“Would you like to see more options?” Suit Lady asked and Peter opened his hands and I saw there were so many different options of web shooters for him to choose from “You have 576 possible web-shooter combinations.” Suit Lady says and I widened my eyes**

**“Whoa, Mr. Stark really overdid it.” Peter says and I could only agree, then he picked one, which Suit Lady said was a great choice, then he shot the web, and it was an electric web, that made the neon sign just flicker on & off**

**“No, no, no.” I mutter, because I was wondering if the guys in the truck could see all of this happening, and me and Peter ran away from the truck and on a roof of a truck**

**“What was that?” Peter asked**

**“Taser webs.” Suit Lady says**

**“Taser webs? I don’t want taser webs.” Peter told her**

**“You seem to be very unfamiliar with your web-shooter settings. Would you like to run a refresher course?” Suit Lady asked and I looked over at Peter**

**“No, just... You choose.” Peter told Suit Lady**

**“Sure thing.” She says, and then I see three trucks start pulling into the gas station. Then I see the vulture guy in his wing-suit**

**“Oh, that’s him.” Peter whispered, and I saw that he was soaring over the trucks, with his eyes glowing green. The vulture guy fires some cables onto the roof of the last of the three trucks. He then drops a cube onto the trailer of the truck, which had separated into four smaller pieces. Then arranged in a rectangle, the pieces create a glowing portal through the roof - what the actual hell? I looked over at Peter and Peter looked back at me. We climbed over to the truck, and I stuck my fingers through the purple portal, and to my surprise they went through**

**“Whoa, cool. It’s some kind of matter phase shifter.” I say, and I saw that he was gonna come back up, so me and Peter move back a little so he doesn’t see us. When the vulture guy came back through the portal, Peter used his web and pulled the bag back “Hey, Big Bird! This doesn’t belong to you!” I yell and the guy immediately looked over at us with eyes glowing green**

**“Oh god.” Peter mumbled, and the guy soared over to us, and me and Peter flipped over the vulture guy, and Peter shot a web at him, but it was weak - oh my god. “Suit lady, what was that?” Peter asked**

**“You told me to choose.” Suit Lady says to Peter, and I sighed, and the vulture had tried to attack us, but we tried to balance ourselves on the edge of the trailer**

**“What? No, just set everything back to normal.” Peter told Suit Lady, and the vulture had grabbed on to the bag, and started to tug, but Peter had grabbed on to it**

**“Activating all systems.” Suit Lady says, and Peter had ripped the bag from the Vulture, but Peter lost balance, and fell through the portal, but since I was behind him, he fell on me, and we both fell into the portal. I landed hard on my back, and I think I just broke it - great. I sat up, to see Peter jump up to see him hit his head on the solid roof, and then fall on me, which made me knock my head into something knocking me out cold.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 9!!!**

**The longest chapter so far!!!**

**So it’s confirmed that Aria likes Renjun!!!**

**Also sadly because of the virus, the third movie for Spider-Man, that was set to come out July 16th, 2021, has been pushed back to November 5th, 2021, but that’s fine it’s still gonna be in 2021.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	12. 🕷𝟣𝟢🕷

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**I woke up to Peter complaining about his head “You appear to have a mild concussion.” Suit Lady says and Peter looks down at me**

**“Oh, hey, Aria.” Peter greeted**

**“Get off me.” I said and I pushed him away, and I stood up “Where are we?” I ask the Suit Lady**

**“I’m not sure. The container walls are hindering my sensors.” Suit Lady says to me**

**“Wait a minute. They must have hijacked the truck and taken us to their evil lair. Okay, suit lady and Aria. We’re gonna have to fight our way out of this one.” Peter says and he then bursted through the metal doors, and all I saw was a white room and containers - we’re in a warehouse. I rolled my eyes, as I walked out of the metal container**

**“What is this place? Suit lady, where are we?” I ask**

**“You’re in the most secure facility on the Eastern Seaboard. The Damage Control Deep Storage Vault.” Suit Lady says**

**“No. Seriously?” Peter asked, and I sighed, and I took my phone out from my backpack, to see no bars at all. Great, that’s just great. I looked over to see Peter trying to open the metal doors, but they wouldn’t budge**

**“The door will most likely remain closed until morning.” Suit Lady says and I sigh annoyed, as Peter kicked the door**

**“Morning?” Peter asked in disappointment**

**“Great, what are we supposed to do until morning?” I ask and Peter shrugged**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Peter laid in a hammock that was made out of webs, while I just sat on one of the containers, bored out of my mind “Hey, suit lady, I kind of feel bad calling you “suit lady,” you know? I think I should probably give you a name... like Liz. No, no, no. God, that’s... that’s weird.” Peter says and I rolled my eyes, I’m gonna go insane, if I don’t get out of here! Oh my god, I wished my phone had cell signal so I could at least play some games or read stuff on it. That would keep me pretty entertained.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**“What about Karen?” Peter asked suggesting a name, while he was swinging on one hand with a web, and then letting it go and laying flat on the ground**

**“You can call me Karen if you would like.” Suit Lady - or I should say Karen says. Ah, I’m going insane!**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**I was reading a book that I got out from my backpack, and Peter was doing the same thing, but he was hanging upside down, while he did it, and I was just laying on the ground. “Hey, Karen, what else can this suit do?” Peter asked, and then I saw wings pop out from his suit, making him gasp in surprise “What?” Peter asked in surprise**

**“Whoa, that’s awesome.” I say in awe**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**I was swinging my legs back and forth on the container as I was watching Peter just stand in front of the door, while showing a Spider-Man emblem on the wall, and I saw him going through the options of his webs. “Maybe we should run that refresher course.” Peter says**

**“Ricochet web.” Karen says**

**“Ricochet web.” Peter repeated and he shot the web at the wall, which bounced back, and I rolled back, so I wouldn’t get caught in the web “Whoa! Cool.” Peter says and I groaned, jeez, you want to web your sister to the wall?**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**By now the wall was covered in webs, as Peter had kept going through the webs, by now I was really getting bored by just watching him use the different kinds of webs. Peter had gotten bored too, and now we were both lying on the same container next to each other. “Should I tell Liz that I’m Spider-Man?” Peter asked Karen**

**“Who’s Liz?” Karen asked**

**“Who is Liz? She’s.. heh. She’s the best. She’s awesome. She, uh, she’s just a girl who goes to my school. And, uh... Yeah, I just... I really want to tell her, but it’s kind of weird, you know? “Hey, I’m... I’m Spider-Man.”” Peter says, and I looked at him**

**“What’s weird about that?” Karen asked**

**“What if she’s expecting someone like Tony Stark? I mean, imagine how disappointed she’d be when she sees me.” Peter says and I chuckled**

**“If you think she’ll be disappointed when she sees you, what about when Renjun sees me?” I ask Peter**

**“Who’s Renjun, Aria?” Karen asked and I sighed**

**“Well, Renjun, is this new kid who goes to our school, and he’s uh really nice and pretty sweet. But, he knows I’m different and he’s been trying so hard to figure out why I’m different. And he's met me when I’m in the mask, and if I tell him that I’m Spider-Girl, I feel like he wouldn’t want to talk to me again, and he’ll be disappointed.” I explained**

**“ Well, if I were her or Renjun, I wouldn’t be disappointed at all.” Karen told us**

**“Thanks, Karen. It’s really nice to have somebody to talk to.” I say**

**“Hey, how long we been here anyways?” Peter asked**

**“Thirty seven minutes.” Karen says and I widened my eyes**

**“What? Thirty seven minutes?” I ask and me and Peter sit up in frustration**

**“That’s insane. I cannot take this anymore. We gotta... We gotta get out of here.” Peter says, and he flipped off the container, and I just jumped off it, and we both walked in the container**

**“There’s got to be something in here we can use.” I say and I grabbed the bag that Peter took from the Vulture guy. “Okay, let’s see.” I mumble, and I pick out a wheel shaped metal thing, and I shake my head and I put it aside “Nope.” I say, and I pull out a robot head, that had red glowing eyes - hmm that looked familiar “That’s awesome.” I mumble, putting it aside, hearing a clunking sound and then I picked something up, that was glowing**

**“Ah, hey, it’s like the glowy thing.” Peter commented and I looked up at him**

**“That glowy thing is an explosive Chitauri energy core.” Karen says and I widen my eyes, and I dropped it**

**“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You mean, we’ve been carrying around a bomb?” Peter asked as he pulled me away from the thing**

**“It would require radiation to transform it into an explosive state.” Karen says, and I saw Peter pull his phone out to call Ned, but since there’s no service here, it’s not gonna work. I use my webs, and I swing over to the door, and I began to bang my fist against it**

**“Hey! Please! Please, somebody, let me out! Hey!” I yell**

**“Karen, you have to help me override that time lock.” Peter says, and I jump off the doors, and I see Peter open the time lock panel, and begin to put in random numbers, and I grab a notebook, and a pen, and I wrote down some sequences “Okay Karen. Lower the voltage and run it.” Peter says**

**“Trial unsuccessful.” Karen says and I curse under my breath**

**“Okay, we’re just gonna have to try every sequence.” Peter says, and I just cross the first sequence out**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**We’ve gone over 240 trials, and we’ve been up for like hours, trying to get out of this warehouse. I officially feel like I’m an insomniac. Peter presses some more buttons “Trial 247.” Karen says, and I sigh softly, hope to god this works. The doors opened and I saw the sunlight, and I sigh in relief**

**“It worked.” I say and me and Peter swing through the doors. We crawled up on the ceiling, and we dropped down on a trailer of a truck, and we had to lay flat, so the armed guard wouldn’t see us.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Me and Peter were on the back of a trailer truck, and I saw that Peter was trying to call Ned again “Karen, you have to get us to Decathlon as fast as possible.” I say in a panic**

**“Sure thing. Just tell me where it is.” Karen says**

**“Right across the street from the Washington Monument.” I say to her**

**“Ned, call me back! The glowy thing is a bomb!” Peter yelled to Ned’s voicemail and he then looked at me “Call Renjun, to see if he can have Ned call us back.” Peter told me and I pulled my phone out of my backpack, and I dialed Renjun’s number, and it had rang and rang, but I got nothing**

**“Shit.” I mumble**

**‘Hi, this is Renjun, I can’t come to the phone right now, but just leave a message’**

**“Renjun, it’s Aria, make sure Ned calls us back, like right now.” I demand and I hung up my phone**

**“There’s a vehicle approaching on your right.” Karen says and me and Peter climb up on top of the cargo, and we run over and jump on a SUV, that almost made me fall off, if it wasn’t for Peter holding me up**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**We swung on the top of a bus, and I heard my phone ring, and Peter’s rung as well. I looked down to see Renjun’s face, as he was calling me “Shit.” I mumble, and I answer the phone “Hello-” I start but Renjun cut me off**

**‘Aria, where were you?’ Renjun asked me**

**“I uh I got held up somewhere.” I say, and Peter’s frantic talking was making me not hear Renjun’s voice**

**‘Well, we won, Aria. I’m not mad, that you weren’t there. I’m just worried for you now.’ Renjun says, and I felt my heart just crack**

**“Oh, hey, Liz.” Peter greeted on his phone, and we swung off the bus, and began running**

**“I know, I know, you’re worried for me, but trust me I’m fine.” I say to him**

**‘Aria, I don’t believe that, I think I figured it out. I know your mystery.’ Renjun says and I widened my eyes, then the phone had cut off**

**“Renjun? Renjun! Shit!” I exclaimed and I hung up my phone, and me and Peter began to run faster, as the monument was getting closer to the view. Me and Peter threw our backpacks and webbed them to the tree. We arrived at the base of the monument, to see the top of the monument just explode slightly, no, shit!**

**“No, no, no, no, no, no. Karen, what’s going on up there?” Peter asked**

**“The Chitauri core has detonated and caused severe structural damage to the elevator.” Karen says, and because of my suit, I saw several people in the elevator.**

**“Oh, no.” I say**

**“My friends are up there!” MJ yelled and I widened my eyes, Renjun’s up there?**

**“What?” Peter asked and looked over at MJ but that looked suspicious “Uh... Don’t worry, ma’am. Everything’s gonna be okay.” Peter then said, and we began running bumping into a few people, and we ran over to the building, and it was tall**

**“Oh, my god, that’s tall.” I say and we jumped up to the side of the monument, and we began to crawl up it**

**“Estimating 10 minutes before catastrophic failure.” Karen says, and I sigh softly, as we kept crawling up, and I literally felt my heart start racing “The safety systems are completely failing.” Karen told us, and we began to crawl faster. “The occupants are in imminent mortal danger.” Karen says and we pull ourselves up with a double web**

**“We’re going as fast as we can.” I say with immediate struggle in my voice**

**“You now have 125 seconds until catastrophic failure.” Karen says and I slip a little bit in shock**

**“What? Why?” I ask**

**“Unexpected motion has caused the deterioration to escalate.” Karen says, and my suit shows them moving to get out of the elevator and I sigh**

**“How do we get in there?” Peter asked**

**“Activating reconnaissance drone.” Karen says, and Peter’s spider emblem detaches and flies up to the top of the monument**

**“Whoa, has that been there the whole time? That’s awesome.” I say**

**“Locating optimal entry point.” Karen says and we wait a few seconds “Proceed to southwest window.” Karen told us**

**“Karen, we’re on our way.” Peter says, and we crawl around the monument and begin to keep climbing up. We made it to top, but we both turned around so our backs were clinging on to the cracked stone. Oh, my god, I hate heights so much! I wish Renjun was here, to help me, but I’m gonna have to help him.**

**“What's wrong? You've reached the southwest window. Why are you hesitating?” Karen asked**

**“It’s fine. It’s just, I've just never been this high before.” Peter says, and I move on to the windowsill**

**“You two have also not reinstalled your parachutes, so a fall from this height would most likely be lethal.” Karen told us, and I felt my heart just racing, and I felt like I was gonna throw up in this mask. I began to kick the window, but it was not breaking**

**“Why is it not breaking?” I ask**

**“It's a four-inch ballistic glass. You'll have to create more momentum.” Karen told me, and I shot a web at the wall, and I began to line up, so my feet were on the glass, and I began to jump down and swing down on the glass, and the glass cracked slightly. I then hear a helicopter and I turn my head, to see the police - shit.**

**“This is D.C. Metro police. Identify yourself.” One of them yelled at us**

**“Our friends are in there! Our friends are in there! Stop!” I yell at them**

**“Return to the ground immediately.” The guy yelled and I looked back down to see them panic, and I saw Renjun, shaking and wanting to get out of the elevator as soon as possible. The helicopters hover around us, and there is a sniper trained on us, but I didn’t care about this “Stand down! Return to the ground immediately!” They yelled**

**“Peter, come on.” I say and I began to climb up to the top, and he follows me**

**“Return to the ground or we will open fire!” The police yelled, and we moved over to the side away from the aim of the gun**

**“We got this.” I say as we held the top of the monument**

**“This is your last chance!” Police yelled**

**“We’re gonna die.” Peter says**

**“It was fun while it lasted.” I say, and then we both flipped over the helicopter, our wings from our suit come out, so we’re just gliding over the blades. We shoot a web of the skid of the helicopter, and we swung towards the window**

**“Break!” I yelled, as we made it to the window and it actually broke and we swung in, and the elevator roof rips off, and starts to fall, and me and Peter grabbed on to the elevator, and braced ourselves, so we wouldn’t fall**

**“We did it!” Peter exclaimed then the doors just broke loose causing us both to fall through to the elevator that began to fall again. We landed on the ground, and then the impact of us just caused the elevator to fall again, and me and Peter shot a web out to the ceiling, and we climbed on the ceiling to brace ourselves. I let out a breath of relief, as we were safe. I looked over to see Renjun, and he was smiling softly, as he knew that we’re going to be okay.**

**“Ahem. Hey, how you doing? Don't worry about it. I got you.” Peter says making his voice sound different**

**“Yes! Yes!” Ned exclaimed moving around, making the whole elevator wobble**

**“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, big guy, quit moving around.” I warn**

**“Sorry, ma’am. So sorry.” Ned apologized. Peter pulls up the elevator shaft to the upper floor, while I keep this thing braced up. Mr. Harrington and Ned got out of the elevator, while it was just Liz and Renjun who were still in the elevator**

**“Alright, this is your stop.” I say**

**“Come on, Liz. Come on, Renjun.” Ned says and Liz and Renjun began to make their way over to them, but the ceiling is starting to bend under our feet**

**“Go, go, go. Everybody out! Move it, people. Move it, move it!” Peter exclaimed**

**“Are you sure this is safe?” Renjun asked and before he or Liz could get out, ceiling snapped, and the elevator begins to fall, taking Liz and Renjun**

**“Renjun!” I yelled, and I had shot a web at Renjun’s hand, catching him, and Peter did the same thing to Liz “You’re okay. You’re okay.” I say calming Renjun down a little, as he was crying in hysterics. I pulled him up, and he grabbed my hand, and I let go of the web that I was holding my feet onto, a little bit, and I made it through to the upper floor, while holding onto Renjun’s hand, and Peter got Liz up to the floor as well. Renjun, then hugged me tightly as he was still crying.**

**“So, uh, is everyone okay?” Peter asked them and they all nodded, while I was still holding on to Renjun. Oh god, I can literally feel his heart racing.**

**“This is your chance, Peter. Kiss her.” Karen says and I see Peter and Liz share a look, before the web that was attached to the ceiling snapped, causing Peter to fall down the elevator shaft, and I widened my eyes, as I watched him fall.**

**“Thank you.” Harrington says to Peter as he falls down the shaft**

**“Are you really friends with Peter Parker?” Flash asked and I rolled my eyes**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**I saw Renjun by himself and he was just sitting there, still sniffling and wiping excess tears. “Renjun?” I call and he looked over and he chuckled**

**“Sorry, you had to see me like that. Sometimes, when I get into a tense situation, I don’t stay calm and I panic and this happens.” Renjun says and I shook my head**

**“Renjun, I don’t blame you, for panicking, I mean you almost died.” I say and he sighed**

**“Yeah. I just don’t like being weak.” Renjun says and I sighed**

**“Renjun, if it makes you feel any better, I was scared. I was scared to just get up there. I was scared that me and Spider-Man weren’t gonna save you guys in time. But we did. Because, we went through with the fear. So, just because you were scared, doesn’t mean you’re weak. It means you’re strong.” I say to him, and I was gonna walk away, but Renjun pulled back my hand and I looked over at him**

**“Can I ask you something?” Renjun asked me and I nodded “Can you take off your mask?” Renjun asked and I widened my eyes - oh shit! “I promise, I won’t tell anyone, about your identity, I’m not that evil.” Renjun says and I looked down “I just want to thank you properly, face-to-face, without the mask.” Renjun said softly, but I still heard it. I sighed softly, I remembered what Karen said to me and Peter back in the warehouse - please don’t be disappointed. I nodded and I turned around and made sure no one was looking, and when I saw that there was no one at all. I sigh softly, and I take off my mask, and I turn around to face Renjun, and was just shocked**

**“Hey, Renjun.” I mumble**

**“Aria?” Renjun asked**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 10!!!**

**Part 1 of 2!!**

**So Renjun now knows Aria’s secret - how will he take it?**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	13. 🕷𝟣𝟣🕷

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**I saw Renjun by himself and he was just sitting there, still sniffling and wiping excess tears. “Renjun?” I call and he looked over and he chuckled**

**“Sorry, you had to see me like that. Sometimes, when I get into a tense situation, I don’t stay calm and I panic and this happens.” Renjun says and I shook my head**

**“Renjun, I don’t blame you, for panicking, I mean you almost died.” I say and he sighed**

**“Yeah. I just don’t like being weak.” Renjun says and I sighed**

**“Renjun, if it makes you feel any better, I was scared. I was scared to just get up there. I was scared that me and Spider-Man weren’t gonna save you guys in time. But we did. Because, we went through with the fear. So, just because you were scared, doesn’t mean you’re weak. It means you’re strong.” I say to him, and I was gonna walk away, but Renjun pulled back my hand and I looked over at him**

**“Can I ask you something?” Renjun asked me and I nodded “Can you take off your mask?” Renjun asked and I widened my eyes - oh shit! “I promise, I won’t tell anyone, about your identity, I’m not that evil.” Renjun says and I looked down “I just want to thank you properly, face-to-face, without the mask.” Renjun said softly, but I still heard it. I sighed softly, I remembered what Karen said to me and Peter back in the warehouse - please don’t be disappointed. I nodded and I turned around and made sure no one was looking, and when I saw that there was no one at all. I sigh softly, and I take off my mask, and I turn around to face Renjun, and was just shocked**

**“Hey, Renjun.” I mumble**

**“Aria?” Renjun asked and I sighed and nodded**

**“Yeah, it’s me.” I say to him**

**“You’re Spider-Girl?” He asked in just plain confusion**

**“Yeah.” I whisper and I felt some anxiety building up “Are you mad?” I ask him and he shook his head**

**“N-no, I’m not mad. I’m just really confused on why you couldn’t tell me.” Renjun told me and I sighed softly**

**“I didn’t tell you, because I don’t want you apart of this crazy world.” I say**

**“I became a part of it, when I nearly fell out of an elevator shaft.” Renjun says and I sigh softly “Does this mean, Peter’s Spider-Man?” He asked me and I stayed silent, and he took my silence as an answer “Oh, my god-” Renjun states but I cut him off**

**“Renjun, you can’t tell anybody about this.” I say and he nodded**

**“Of course, of course, but who else knows?” Renjun asked me**

**“Ned.” I say**

**“I had a feeling Ned knew, because he looked like he wanted to tell me something at the party, but he held back.” Renjun states and I sighed**

**“I gotta go and check on Peter. We’ll uh talk about this tomorrow at school.” I say and he nods and I place my mask on, and I swing away, and I just felt the weight being lifted off my shoulders, as I can finally breathe freely. Renjun knows but he wasn’t mad or disappointed.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Me and Peter walked into the school, and the school news was playing on the TV’s “This past weekend, Midtown's Academic Decathlon team defeated the country's best to win the national championship. Later that day, they also defeated death.” Jason says and the news was talking about how Spider-Man and Spider-Girl saved the day, and I looked at Peter and we smiled at each other, as they thanked us. I see Ned and Renjun run over to us all excited**

**“Dude, dude, dude, dude. What is it like being famous when nobody knows it's you?” Ned asked both of us**

**“Crazy.” I say**

**“I bet.” Renjun says, after talking about it with Peter on trusting Renjun with our secret, and Peter obviously trusted Renjun a lot, since he didn’t have any bad intentions on doing anything, since the first day he met him.**

**“It’s crazy. Should we tell everyone?” Ned asked**

**“No.” Me and Peter say**

**“Should I tell everyone?” Ned asked**

**“No, dude, no, that’s not a good idea.” I say**

**“Okay, come on, we'll be late to class.” Ned says**

**“We’re not going to class.” I say and Ned and Renjun looked shocked**

**“You guys are already in so much trouble for ditching the Decathlon.” Renjun says**

**“Dude, listen, we figured it out, right? The wing suit guy is stealing from Damage Control. And what he takes from Damage Control, that’s how he builds the weapons. So all we gotta do is catch him.” Peter says**

**“But we have a Spanish quiz.” Ned says**

**“Ned, we’re probably never gonna come back here. Mr. Stark is moving the Avengers upstate, so when we bring this guy in-” I say but Renjun cuts me off**

**“Aria, you guys are just gonna become high school dropouts?” He asked**

**“We are so far beyond high school right now.” Peter says and the principal had heard that**

**“Parker, my office.” Principal Morita says to the both of us - great!**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Detention. Great. I’ve never gotten detention before. This is just great. It was a spacious classroom, with just me, Peter, MJ, and a few other students, and we were being observed by Coach Wilson. There was a video playing on the TV, and I see Captain America pull up with a chair and sit down on the video “So... You got detention. You screwed up.” Captain America says and I rolled my eyes, just clenching my fists in frustration, and I could totally feel my fingernails digging into my skin “You know what you did was wrong. The question is, how are you gonna make things right? Maybe you were trying to be cool. But take it from a guy who's been frozen for 65 years, the only way to really be cool is to follow the rules.” Cap says, and I couldn’t take it anymore, so I stood up and walked out of the room, and I can see that Peter was following me. The hallway was empty but just me and Peter, and we walked over to our locker, and lifted the row, and Peter grabbed a bottle of web fluid. I lowered the row of lockers, and we began to walk out of the school.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**We walked in our apartment, we called out for May, which we got no response to, so that means May was not home. Good. We sat down in our room, with our masks on, as we had our suits under our clothes “Hey, Karen. What's up?” Peter says**

**“Hey, Peter. Hey, Aria. How was your Spanish quiz?” Karen asked and I sighed softly**

**“Listen, we were wondering if you could help us. We’re trying to figure out who the guys under the bridge were that night, but I mean, the both of us can only kind of remember part of a license plate.” I say to her**

**“I can run facial recognition on the footage of that encounter.” Karen says and puts some data in our faces**

**“Footage?” Peter asked**

**“Yes, Peter. I record everything you see.” Karen told Peter**

**“Everything?” Peter asked**

**“Everything.” Karen answered**

**“Like all the time?” Peter asked**

**“It's called the Baby Monitor Protocol.” Karen says and I laughed as Peter dropped his pen in irritation**

**“Yeah, of course it is. Um, yeah, just roll it back to last Friday.” Peter says and Karen shows some footage of Peter just being weird in mirror**

**‘Hey, everyone. Yeah, kick-ass party. Hey, what's up, Liz? Peter's told me a lot about you.’ Peter on the video says and I look over at him**

**“No, no, no. No, no, no. This is just me messing around. Go later in the day, later in the day.” Peter told Karen, and then more footage of Peter messing around in the mirror**

**‘It is I, Thor, son of Odin!’ Peter says impersonating Thor and I began just laughing**

**“No, no, no, no, no, no. That's definitely... no. That's definitely not what we wanted to watch. Just . . .” Peter says flustered and I just kept laughing**

**“Your impressions are very funny.” Karen says and I could only agree**

**“Fast-forward to the arms deal.” I say and we both stood up, and Karen showed some footage from the deal “Okay. The two on the right, who are they?” I ask**

**“Searching law enforcement databases. No records found for two of the individuals.” Karen says and I was surprised**

**“Nothing?” I ask**

**“One individual identified. Aaron Davis, age 33. He has a criminal record and an address here in Queens.” Karen says and gives us a record of this guy, and I chuckled**

**“Let's pay him a visit.” Peter says**

**“Would you like me to activate the Enhanced Interrogation Protocol?” Karen asked**

**“Uh, yeah.” Peter told her**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 11!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	14. 🕷𝟣𝟤🕷

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**We were in the parking building, and I saw that guy Aaron Davis just putting stuff in the trunk of his car, and Peter had webbed his hand to the trunk “Remember us?” Peter asked with a deep metallic voice, and I looked over at him with this confused look, what the hell is that voice?**

**“Uh, hey . . .” Aaron says in shock**

**“We need information. You're gonna give it to us now.” Peter told him as we approached the car**

**“All right, chill.” Aaron says**

**“Come on!” Peter exclaimed and the voice he had doesn’t make him intimidating at all!**

**“What happened to your voice?” Aaron asked Peter, and I chuckled under my breath**

**“What do you mean, what happened to my voice?” Peter asked him**

**“I heard you by the bridge. I know what two girls sound like.” Aaron says and I chuckled**

**“Wow.” I say**

**“I'm not a girl! I'm a boy. I mean, I'm a... I'm a man.” Peter defends**

**“I don't care what you are, a boy, a girl . . .” Aaron says**

**“I'm not a girl! I'm a man. Come on, man. Look, who is selling these weapons? I need to know. Give me names or else.” Peter threatens and Aaron shut the trunk, and Peter took a step back, and Peter’s spider drone flies around our heads**

**“You ain't ever done this before, huh?” Aaron asked and I sighed**

**“Deactivate interrogation mode.” I say and Peter’s spider drone goes back into the emblem on his suit’s chest, and Aaron laughed**

**“Look, man, these guys are selling weapons that are crazy dangerous. They can't just be out on the streets. Look, if one of them can just cut Delmar's bodega in half . . .” Peter says in his normal high pitched tone of voice**

**“You know Delmar's?” Aaron asked and we nodded**

**“Yeah, best sandwich in Queens.” I say**

**“Sub Haven's pretty good.” Aaron says**

**“It's too much bread.” Peter says**

**“I like bread.” Aaron says and I rolled my eyes, and I began to walk away, and Peter began to follow me**

**“Stupid interrogation mode. Karen, don't ever do that again.” Peter told Karen**

**“The other night, you told that dude, "if you shoot somebody, shoot me." It's pretty ballsy. I don't want those weapons in this neighborhood. I got a nephew who live here.” Aaron says and we walked back over to him**

**“Who are these guys? What can you tell me about the guy with the wings?” I ask**

**“Other than he's a psychopath dressed like a demon, nothing. I don't know who he is or where he is.” Aaron told me and I sighed and Peter leaned his head on the roof of the car “I do know where he's gonna be.” Aaron then said**

**“Really?” I ask**

**“Yeah, this crazy dude I used to work with, he's supposed to be doing a deal with him.” Aaron says**

**“Yes! Yes. Thank-” Peter says beginning to walk away giggling**

**“Hey. Hey. Hey. I didn't tell you where. You don't have a location.” Aaron told Peter, and he began to walk back**

**“Right, of course. Yeah, my bad. Silly. Just . . .” Peter says embarrassed and he then leaned on the car to get closer - oh my god “Where is it?” Peter asked**

**“Can I give you guys some advice?” Aaron asked**

**“Hmm?” We both hummed**

**“You two got to get better at this part of the job.” Aaron says and I scoff**

**“I don't understand. We’re intimidating.” I say and I do my most intimidating pose - which was crossing my arms**

**“Staten Island ferry, eleven.” Aaron says**

**“Oh, that’s soon.” I say**

**“Hey, that's gonna dissolve in two hours.” Peter told Aaron**

**“No, no, no, no. Come fix this.” Aaron told us as we began walking away**

**“Two hours. You deserve that.” I say to him**

**“I got ice cream in here.” Aaron told us**

**“You deserve that. You're a criminal. Bye, Mr. Criminal.” Peter says**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**We were at the ferry terminal, and me and Peter swung onto the building roof. The ferry pulls out of the docks, and me and him take a big leap, and we use our wings to glide over to the hull of the ferry. We landed on the hull, and I saw Peter almost fall off. “Nice landing.” I say to him, and we peak to look inside the window**

**“Okay, Karen, activate Enhanced Reconnaissance Mode.” Peter says**

**“Sure, thing.” Karen says and we saw two guys - one familiar, one not**

**“He’s up front. Main deck.” The guy says, not really knowing who he is**

**“I hate this guy.” The familiar guy says**

**“It’s the guy from the bridge, right? Who’s that other guy?” I ask**

**“Just keep me posted.” The unfamiliar guy says**

**“There’s no record of him in my criminal database.” Karen told me “Incoming call from May Parker. Should I reroute to your heads-up display?” Karen asked Peter and I just widened my eyes**

**“I can’t talk right now. I’ll call her back.” Peter says to Karen and then I see Renjun’s face as I saw he was calling - great**

**“Renjun, is calling you, Aria, do you want to answer?” Karen asked me**

**“No, I’ll call him back later.” I say and I rejected his call, I then see the spider drone crawl up my head and look down at Peter**

**“Hey, dronie, keep an eye on that guy. We can’t let anybody get away this time.” Peter said to the drone, and it flew away and I look over at him**

**“You named the drone?” I ask him and he shrugged**

**“Yeah, why not?” Peter asked and I just shook my head, and then I climbed up to the roof of the ferry with Peter following me, and when we get there, I see this guy who we’ve also never seen before**

**“Who’s the guy on the left?” Peter asks**

**“Mac Gargan. Extensive criminal record, including homicide. Would you like me to activate Instant Kill?” Karen asked**

**“No, Karen, stop it with the Instant Kill already.” Peter told Karen and I chuckled and then I see the guy we know walk up to that Mac guy**

**“White pickup truck.” He told Gargan and Gargan nodded, and then another guy walked off**

**“Dronie, scan the ship for a white pickup truck.” Peter told the drone, and I saw that the drone scans the cargo under the deck and it had spotted the white pickup truck. Then it hovers over the truck and scans its contents, and I saw a bunch of weapons**

**“Oh, this is too perfect. We got the weapons, buyers, and sellers all in one place.” I say**

**“Incoming call from Tony Stark.” Karen says and I widened my eyes**

**“No, no, no. No, no, don’t answer.” Peter says, but she answered anyway and I saw Mr. Stark’s face - shit!**

**“Mr. and miss. Parker. Got a sec?” Mr. Stark asked**

**“Uh, we’re actually at school.” I say**

**“No, you’re not.” Karen says and I rolled my eyes**

**“Nice work in D.C.” Mr. Stark compliments**

**“Okay.” I say**

**“My dad never really gave me a lot of support... And I’m just trying to break the cycle of shame.” Mr. Stark says**

**“Uh, we’re kind of in the middle of something right now.” Peter says**

**“Don’t cut me off when I’m complimenting you guys. Anyway, great things are about to-” Mr. Stark says but he got cut off by the ferry horn blaring “What was that?” He asked**

**“Uh, we’re at band practice.” Me and Peter, which was a huge lie, because 1, I’m not even in band practice, and 2, Peter quit band practice!**

**“That’s odd. Happy told me you quit band six weeks ago. And Aria, you're not even in band. What’s up?” Mr. Stark asked**

**“Uh, we gotta go. End call.” Peter says**

**“Hey.” Mr. Stark says and the call hung up**

**“We’ll take those.” Peter says and snatched up the keys “Yoink!” Peter said and we leaped down from the roof**

**“Hey, guys. The illegal-weapons-deal-ferry was at 10:30. You missed it.” I say and I disarm two people with my spiderweb, while Peter had kicked Gargan off the boat - well halfway off the boat. Peter then dodged the guy with the shocker weapon thing, which had gotten caught by the gate. Two thugs tried to get up from behind Peter, and I turned around “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast.” I say, and I throw them both, having them land on the side “Are you guys okay? My bad. That was a little harsh.” I say and Peter had eyed the guy with the shocker gauntlet**

**“I gotta say the other guy was way better with that thing.” Peter says and then he reloaded his web shooter “I’m honestly, I’m, I’m shocked.” Peter continued, and I then used a web grenade, to stick one of the thugs to the wall, as I felt he was coming to get us. We then turn around to see the guy near the truck a few yards away, and he faces the both of us, then all of a sudden agents pop down out of nowhere**

**“Freeze! FBI!” They yelled and we both raise our hands**

**“Wait, what do you mean, FBI?” I ask**

**“The FBI is the Federal Bureau of Investigation.” Karen says**

**“We know what the FBI means, but what are they doing here?” Peter asked then a mechanical wing bursts out of the truck, making the agents turn to it. The vulture guy flies forward, and the agents started to shoot at him**

**“Get out of the way! Get out of the way!” I yell, Vulture fires a high tech weapon, which me and Peter dodge at, and then drags a car, and throws it at the agents “Look out, look out, look out. Move, move, move!” I yelled pulling the agent out of the way, the car had hit me and Peter, causing me to hit my back on the pole, while Peter rammed his face into the pole, and causing Gargan to fall in the water, and dropping the car in the water. Vulture then blasted the guy with the shocker out of the web**

**“Get to the top deck. We’re getting out of here.” Vulture says, and the guy ran off, and I tried to web him but I missed it, and Peter had latched a web on Vulture’s leg and pulled. The agents begin to shoot at Vulture again, but Vulture hides behind his large metal wings that protected him from the gunfire, then shoots at the agents. One of the blasts hit an indoor seating area - oh my god. Peter shot a web at a car, and held on to hit, so he can weigh Vulture down. Vulture had shot at us and we dodged and lept over to the upper deck, and I shot some webs that were hanging off his suit. Then he pulled me, and I was swinging over the water, Vulture had shot at me, but I swung back over to the dock, and he had cut all the webs off of his suit. I shot a web that attaches to the high tech weapon**

**“Activate taser web!” I exclaimed, and through my web up to his suit, it crackled in electricity, and grabbed his weapon away from him. When it landed on the dock, it had bounced around widely and Peter trapped it with a bunch of spiderwebs**

**“You’re messing with things you don’t understand.” Vulture told us, and we looked over at him and the weapon’s laser beam broke up into multiple rays.Me and Peter dodged some blasts, while Vulture did the same thing in the air. I then see Vulture and the shocker guy fly away, while the rays had vanished after they sliced through the ferry**

**“Shit.” I whisper as they have got away, then I see the boat start to separate as water starts to build up. “Peter?” I call**

**“Oh, my god. What do I do?” Peter asked himself “Karen, uh, give me an X-ray of the boat and target all the strongest points.” Peter told Karen, and he then swung over and put web grenades on some of the walls, and then followed with some webs connecting to the web grenades. He then connected ship back together again, and I swung over to him, as he was on the edge of the roof**

**“Great job, Peter. You are 98 percent successful.” Karen told Peter**

**“Ninety-eight?” Peter asked, and I looked at one of the highlighted points that he didn’t get, and then all of sudden the web snapped, and then the ferry began to separate again, and as the gap got bigger the more of the webs snapped**

**“No!” I yelled and I swung after the webs, and I grabbed a hold of two of them, and I tried to pull the ferry back together, but I couldn’t, as I feel the tears just well up, come on, Aria, you have super strength, you should hold this together! Then the sides were starting to be pushed together, and I was confused “What the hell?” I ask and I let go of the web, and Peter jumped over to me**

**“What the hell . . .” Peter says, and then all of a sudden I see the red and gold mask, and it was, Mr. Stark. Oh, god.**

**“Hi, Spider-Man, Spider-Girl. Band practice, was it?” Mr. Stark asked**

**“Shit.” I whisper then the boat his pushed together, probably from drones that Mr. Stark has. Mr. Stark look at us one more time through the window and he flies away**

**“Yeah, Iron Man!” A guy yelled and clapped, and me and Peter swing out to the cargo deck, to see Mr. Stark welding the ferry back together with lasers**

**“Uh, Mr. Stark? Hey, Mr. Stark. Could we do anything? What do you want us to do?” Peter asked**

**“I think you two have done enough.” Mr. Stark says as he flies away, and me and Peter climb to the top platform of a mast and we look around. There smoke is pouring out from the massive vessel. There are also rescue boats and helicopters approaching from all directions. Oh god, we screwed up.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 12!!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	15. 🕷𝟣𝟥🕷

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**Helicopters are still flying around the ferry, while me and Peter are perching on the edge of a building, maskless, when Mr. Stark flies over to us. “Previously on Peter Screws the Pooch: I tell you to stay away from this. Instead, you hacked a multimillion-dollar suit so you could sneak around behind my back doing the one thing I told you not to do.” Mr. Stark told Peter**

**“Is everyone okay?” I ask him**

**“No thanks to you two.” Mr. Stark says, and that enraged Peter**

**“No thanks to us?” Peter asked and he jumped off the edge, and he approached, Mr. Stark**

**“Peter.” I call, and I stood up from the edge and I follow him**

**“Those weapons were out there, and I tried to tell you about it. But you didn’t listen. None of this would’ve happened if you had just listened to me. If you even cared, you’d actually be here.” Peter ranted and Mr. Stark stepped out from his suit, making us back up a little**

**“I did listen, kid. Who do you think called the FBI, huh? Do you know that I was the only one who believed in you guys? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit two 14-year-old kids.” Mr. Stark says**

**“We’re fifteen-” Peter says**

**“No, this is where you zip it, all right? The adult is talking.” Mr. Stark snapped making me flinch a little “What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? ‘Cause that’s on you. And if you two died, I feel like that’s on me. I don’t need that on my conscience.” Mr. Stark says**

**“Yes, sir.” I say but he shook his head**

**“W-We’re sorry.” Peter stuttered**

**“Sorry doesn’t cut it.” Mr. Stark says**

**“We understand. We just wanted to be like you.” I say as I was now standing next to Peter**

**“And I wanted you two, to be better.” Mr. Stark says and I just felt some guilt start weighing down on my heart “Okay, it’s not working out. I’m gonna need the suits back.” Mr. Stark told us, wait what?**

**“For how long?” I ask**

**“Forever.” He answered and I was just shocked “Yeah. Yeah, that’s how it works.” Mr. Stark says**

**“ No, no, no... Please, please, please...You don’t understand. Please. This is all I have. I’m nothing without this suit.” Peter told Mr. Stark**

**“If you’re nothing without this suit, then you shouldn’t have it.” Mr. Stark told Peter, and I just looked down at the ground “Aria.” Mr. Stark called and I looked up at him “I expected more from you. I expected you to be more responsible, and keep you and your brother out of trouble. I trusted you with that, but it looked like that was a mistake.” Mr. Stark told me, and I just felt tears well up in my eyes, at what he told me “ God, I sound like my dad.” Mr. Stark said to himself**

**“I don’t have any other clothes.” Peter says to Mr. Stark**

**“Okay, we’ll sort that out.” Mr. Stark says and I sighed shakily**

**“Mr. Stark?” I called and he looked over at me “Can you take me to Renjun’s please?” I asked him and he nodded and I looked at Peter “Tell, Aunt May, I’ll be home later.” I told him and he nodded - this is just great.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**After Mr. Stark dropped me off first, and went to drop Peter off at our apartment and I looked down at my outfit, and I was wearing some blue sweatpants, and an oversized black sweater. Being in the suburbs still felt really weird to me. I walked up to Renjun’s door, and I knocked on it, and I sigh softly. I saw the door open, and I was faced with Renjun, and he looked shocked “Hey.” I whispered and he inhaled and he walked away from the door, and I walk inside**

**“My parents aren’t home. They’re on some kind of business trip.” Renjun said first and then he looked at me with this look “I’ve been calling for hours, since I found out you just left from school, and then I found out about the ferry thing that happened. Are you and Peter okay?” Renjun asked in rambles**

**“Renjun, you don’t need to worry about me, I’m fine.” I say lying to him, because I’m not fine at all, and he saw right through that**

**“Cut the bullshit, Aria. I know who you are now. I know what kind of shit, you’re getting yourself into now. you can’t lie to me.” Renjun says all mad, and I looked at him with tears finally escaping, that I’ve been holding since Mr. Stark drove over here**

**“I screwed up.” I whispered and through my tears, I saw Renjun’s look soften a little**

**“What happened?” Renjun asked me**

**“I - I - I put us both in danger. Mr. Stark gave me this responsibility, to keep me and Peter out of danger, and I screwed up, and Mr. Stark blames me for screwing it up, he took the suits, Renjun. I screwed up!” I cry, feeling more tears pool out of my eyes, I haven’t been able to cry, even when my uncle died, I didn’t cry. Now, this feeling of having way too much responsibility for my brother and myself, is all too much for me.**

**“Hey, hey, calm down.” Renjun whispered as he hugged me tightly**

**“Renjun, what am I going to do?” I ask him and he pulled me back slightly and he had his hands on my face, wiping away my tears**

**“You can’t have so much of this weight on your shoulders, Aria. Yes, sometimes people make mistakes and screw up, but you can’t have so much pain and guilt around your heart, on your shoulders, or just in your conscience, you need to let that pain and suffering go. Because, even when you do feel alone, you still have Ned, your aunt, Peter, and me.” Renjun told me and I sniffled and I nodded and he hugged me again**

**“Thank you, Renjun.” I whispered and he nodded**

**“Of course.” Renjun says “You should probably take a shower, you smell like garbage.” Renjun told me and I laughed**

**“Alright.” I say to him, and I began to walk away from him, up to his bathroom**

**“Oh, and umm, we’re gonna do some target practice - if you want.” Renjun said to me, and I looked over at him, he wants to teach me how to use a bow and arrow?**

**“O-okay.” I reply - holy shit.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**It’s a good thing, Renjun let me use some of his clothes, or else I would be screwed. I walked down to Renjun’s backyard, to see him taking arrows out of the target. “Welcome to Huang Renjun’s archery class, are you ready to learn?” Renjun asked and I chuckled**

**“Yes, teacher.” I say and I walked over to him and he took off his bracelet, and I saw him press the button, and then the bracelet just turned into a bow, and I widened my eyes, so that’s why he didn’t want me to press the button.**

**“Alright.” Renjun says as he gets ready for me to learn. He handed me the bow, and he put the arrow inside the bow, and I sighed “Alright, step 1: Stance. Stand upright with your feet shoulder width apart, and your feet are at 90 degrees to the target.” Renjun told me and I moved my feet a little bit, and I made them a 90 degree angle and Renjun nodded “Great. Step 2: Grip. Make sure you keep a relaxed grip on the bow handle.” Renjun says and I let my tight grip go a little “Step 3: Finger position. Position your fingers on the string with your index finger above the arrow and two fingers below the arrow, the string should sit in the last crease of your fingers.” Renjun states and I did exactly as he told me “Step 4: Draw. Aria, make sure you do not grip the arrow with your fingers. Pull back the string using your back muscles, not your bicep or arm. Pull back the string so that the index finger of the pulling hand is under the chin, and the string touches your nose and lips.” Renjun told me and I nodded, and I pulled back using my back muscles as he said I should “Step 5: Aiming. Use your dominant to look down the arrow and align it with the target.” Renjun said and I closed my left eye, and I aimed right at the target “Alright, Aria, last step. Step 6: Release. Relax your grip on the string and allow your fingers to slip backward. After shooting, maintain your body position.” Renjun says, and I took a deep breath, and I let go of the arrow, having to fly right into the middle of the target, giving me a bullseye**

**“Whoa.” I mumbled and Renjun chuckled**

**“Wow, you’re like the first person, I know to get a bullseye on the first try.” Renjun told me and I smiled**

**“I’m a natural. Maybe you should consider a sidekick.” I say to him and Renjun laughed**

**“Stick to being Spider-Girl, even though you’re good at archery, you’re also good at saving people.” Renjun told me and I sigh softly**

**“Alright, since you taught me some archery, I feel like I should teach you some fighting.” I say to him and he looked at me with widened eyes**

**“Really?” He asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, it’s the least I could do.” I tell him**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 13!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	16. 🕷𝟣𝟦🕷

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**“So, what’s gonna happen now?” Renjun asked me as we were walking into the school together, while Peter was walking inside by himself. I sighed and I turned to face him**

**“I really don’t know, Renjun. I guess, me and Peter are just gonna have to go back to having a somewhat normal life, since we don’t have our suits.” I say to Renjun**

**“Mr. and Miss. Parker, my office please. Principal Morita told us and I groaned slightly, and we began to walk to his office**

**“Remember, what I said.” Renjun told me before I was out of his reach and I nodded.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**“Peter, Aria, you guys are good kids and you guys are smart kids. So just try to keep your heads straight, okay?” Principal Morita asked me and Peter as we were in his office, getting even more detention.**

**“Yeah.” I say to him**

**“All right. Get out of here you two.” He told us, and we both stood up, and we walked out of the principal’s office, to see Ned and Renjun waiting for the both of us**

**“Are you two expelled? Do you two have to go to that high school on 46th where the principal has a crossbow?” Ned asked us and I chuckled**

**“Pretty sure that’s an urban myth, and no, we’re not expelled.” Peter told Ned**

**“That’s good.” Renjun says**

**“You’re so lucky.” Ned told the both of us, and we started walking, and I stopped walking with them and I looked up to see the Homecoming banner hanging up from the ceiling. I sighed softly, this is just the worst thing I can ever experience right now.**

**“Aria?” I hear Renjun call my name and I looked over at him**

**“Yeah?” I ask**

**“Are you coming?” He asked and I took one more look at the banner, and I sighed**

**“Yeah.” I say and I began to walk with him.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**I was in detention, with Peter, and MJ (who really didn’t have detention at all, she just wanted to be here) I was working on some of my homework, that i got from my other classes, but the more I think about what Mr. Stark said, I got more tired with the responsibilities and got more tired from the whole world. God, I just don’t want to be here. I dropped my pencil on my notebook, and I placed my head down on my arms, and I looked over to see MJ, who had drawn a portrait of me working, with a sad look on my face. Well at least she got my emotions right.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**I was in Spanish class, I heard the clock ticking away, as I raised my hand in the air, and my Spanish teacher picked me and I cleared my throat “Me gusta ir a la escuela.” I say in Spanish, and she smiled and nodded**

**“Muy bien, señorita Parker.” My spanish told me, and I sigh softly, with a small smile on my face. Everytime I hear that clock ticking, it reminds me that I had to go patrol after school. Now the clock is ticking, it is just so annoying that I really can’t stand it anymore.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**“Alright, Renjun, here’s what you need to know on how to win a fight, if you don’t have your high tech arrows.” I say to Renjun and he nodded**

**“Highly unlikely, but alright, Aria, have it at me.” Renjun says and I chuckled, smart ass**

**“Alright, get into a stance so you can move around easily. Keep most of your weight on the balls of your feet and bend your knees slightly so you’re able to move around quickly.” I say and he bent his legs slightly, and I then turned him slightly “Also make sure to have your body turned away from your opponent.” I continued and he nodded and I grabbed his arms and I pulled them up “Make tight fists that are in line with your elbows when you punch. Curl your fingers so the tips dig into the center of your palm. Try to make the front of your fist as flat as you’re able so you don’t hurt yourself when you throw a punch.” I said to him and he nodded and I nodded as he was getting what I was saying “Alright, make sure when you do punch someone, you punch them in the most vulnerable spots, alright?” I ask and he nods “Alright, go punch me in the face, go ahead.” I say to him and he then punches me in the face, and I fall back a little**

**“Holy shit, oh my god, Aria, I’m so sorry.” Renjun said frantically and I just laughed**

**“You’re strong, as shit, that’s for sure.” I say and I moved my jaw back into place, hearing it crack a little**

**“Sorry.” Renjun apologized and I shook my head**

**“No, it’s alright.” I told Renjun**

**“I think I’ve had enough for now.” Renjun says and I nodded**

**“Alright, we’ll finish this up, next week.” I tell him and he sighed**

**“So, Homecoming’s tonight.” Renjun says and I looked over at him**

**“It is?” I ask him and he nodded**

**“Yeah.” Renjun says to me and I sigh softly**

**“Well, since I’m pretty free for like ever, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.” I say and he looked at me with widened eyes, “I mean, if you want to go with me, I was hoping you would, because I like you.” I continued**

**“You do?!” Renjun asked in an excited tone and then realized what tone he used he cleared his throat “I mean, you do?” He asked in a calmer tone and I chuckled**

**“Yeah, I do.” I say**

**“Cool.” Renjun says and he then realized what he said and he groaned and I chuckled**

**“I’ll see you tonight, Renjun.” I tell him and he nodded**

**“Yeah, I’ll see you tonight.” Renjun says flustered and I walked away from him, and away from his house, and I was walking down the street, I could feel my lips turning up into a big smile, as I finally felt so happy.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 14!!!**

**We’re on a tightrope here, guys since the end of the movie is almost coming up, and I honestly don't feel like I could actually finish this in 20 chapters, but maybe I will, who knows.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	17. 🕷𝟣𝟧🕷

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**“Alright, Renjun, here’s what you need to know on how to win a fight, if you don’t have your high tech arrows.” I say to Renjun and he nodded**

**“Highly unlikely, but alright, Aria, have it at me.” Renjun says and I chuckled, smart ass**

**“Alright, get into a stance so you can move around easily. Keep most of your weight on the balls of your feet and bend your knees slightly so you’re able to move around quickly.” I say and he bent his legs slightly, and I then turned him slightly “Also make sure to have your body turned away from your opponent.” I continued and he nodded and I grabbed his arms and I pulled them up “Make tight fists that are in line with your elbows when you punch. Curl your fingers so the tips dig into the center of your palm. Try to make the front of your fist as flat as you’re able so you don’t hurt yourself when you throw a punch.” I said to him and he nodded and I nodded as he was getting what I was saying “Alright, make sure when you do punch someone, you punch them in the most vulnerable spots, alright?” I ask and he nods “Alright, go punch me in the face, go ahead.” I say to him and he then punches me in the face, and I fall back a little**

**“Holy shit, oh my god, Aria, I’m so sorry.” Renjun said frantically and I just laughed**

**“You’re strong, as shit, that’s for sure.” I say and I moved my jaw back into place, hearing it crack a little**

**“Sorry.” Renjun apologized and I shook my head**

**“No, it’s alright.” I told Renjun**

**“I think I’ve had enough for now.” Renjun says and I nodded**

**“Alright, we’ll finish this up, next week.” I tell him and he sighed**

**“So, Homecoming’s tonight.” Renjun says and I looked over at him**

**“It is?” I ask him and he nodded**

**“Yeah.” Renjun says to me and I sigh softly**

**“Well, since I’m pretty free for like ever, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.” I say and he looked at me with widened eyes, “I mean, if you want to go with me, I was hoping you would, because I like you.” I continued**

**“You do?!” Renjun asked in an excited tone and then realized what tone he used he cleared his throat “I mean, you do?” He asked in a calmer tone and I chuckled**

**“Yeah, I do.” I say**

**“Cool.” Renjun says and he then realized what he said and he groaned and I chuckled**

**“I’ll see you tonight, Renjun.” I tell him and he nodded**

**“Yeah, I’ll see you tonight.” Renjun says flustered and I walked away from him, and away from his house, and I was walking down the street, I could feel my lips turning up into a big smile, as I finally felt so happy. Then I realized, I needed help. Shit!**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**“May!” I call as I ran into the apartment and she looked over to me**

**“Let me guess, homecoming help?” May asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, how’d you know?” I asked her and then I looked over to see Peter in a tuxedo, having trouble with his tie, “Who are you going with?” I ask him**

**“Liz. You?” Peter asked and I was just in shock - he’s going with Liz?**

**“Renjun.” I say and he widened his eyes**

**“Really?” Peter asked and I nodded**

**“Yeah, can’t believe it either.” I say to him**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**I grabbed a dress from my drawer, and I put it on, and zip up the front, and I grabbed a denim jacket, and I put it on, and I styled my hair up in a ponytail, and I put some light - like real light makeup on, and I sigh softly. I grabbed some converse shoes, and I put them on, and I walked out of the room, to see May and Peter looking at me “I haven’t seen that dress since your uncle’s funeral.” May inquired and I looked down at it, and I smile softly**

**“Yeah, Uncle Ben, would’ve probably loved to see this happen.” I say to her and she smiled, and walked over to me, and placed both hands on my cheeks and smiled at me**

**“Your Uncle would be so proud to see how much you’ve grown.” She told me and I smile sadly**

**“Thank you, Aunt May.” I thanked her and she nodded and I cleared my throat “Alright, let’s get this show on the road.” I say**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Renjun texted me and he was saying that he was going to meet me at the school, and I texted him back saying I was gonna go with Peter and Liz, since I wouldn’t want to have Aunt May waste the gas. “It’s game day. So, what’s the plan?” May asked Peter**

**“Open the door for her.” Peter says “Tell her she looks nice, but not too much because that’s creepy.” Peter continued**

**“Don’t be creepy.” Me and May say**

**“No. And, uh, when I dance with her, I’m putting my hands on her hips. I got this.” Peter says and gets out of the car, and I followed him**

**“Love you.” I said to May and she nodded and drove off. “I’m riding with you, just because Renjun, he’ll meet me at school, because I don’t want May to waste gas.” I tell Peter**

**“You’re so considerate.” Peter told me**

**“I know right.” I said agreeing with him, and I put a smile on my face, and he laughed while he knocked on the door, and when the door opened, both of our smiles faded and we both froze. It’s the Vulture. He’s Liz’s dad?**

**“You must be Peter.” He says with a smile**

**“Yeah.” Peter says**

**“I’m Aria.” I say feeling my anxiety just rise up**

**“I’m Liz’s dad. Put her there.” He says and he and Peter shake hands, and he did the same thing to me “Hell of a grip you guys have. Come on in here. Come on.” He told us, and I grabbed on to Peter’s sleeve of his blazer as we walked in, it was a habit that I had when I was younger, to tell Peter I was scared - not scared - terrified! Peter looked at me with this worried look on his face, because he knows of my habit, and that I haven’t done that since I was like 10 years old.**

**“Hi, Peter. You look very handsome.” Liz’s mom tells Peter, and she looked at me and gasped “Oh, my, Aria, you look gorgeous.” She said to me and I nodded and then she looked at Liz’s dad “You got his name right?” She asked him**

**“Freddie?” he asked as a joke**

**“Peter.” She told him**

**“Peter, Peter.” He said and Liz’s mom chuckled**

**“I’m gonna go get Liz.” Liz’s mom told Peter**

**“Okay.” Peter says and Liz’s mom walked off**

**“So, Aria, you don’t have a date for Homecoming?” Vulture asked me and I looked at him and cleared my throat**

**“H-he’s meeting me at school.” I say with a stutter and I curse in my head about the stutter**

**“Oh, well, he must be one hell of a guy.” He says, and I nodded**

**“He is.” I mumble, and Vulture looked up at Peter**

**“You all right, Pete?” He asked Peter**

**“Yeah.” Peter says kind of shakily**

**“Because you look pale. You want something to drink? Like a bourbon or a scotch, or something like that?” He asked peter**

**“I’m not old enough to drink.” Peter told him**

**“That’s the right answer.” He says and he then looks up and I turn my head to see Liz “Wow. Wow, wow, wow. Do you look beautiful.” He told Liz**

**“Please don’t embarrass me, Dad.” Liz told him**

**“Doesn’t she Pete?” He asked Peter**

**“Yeah, you look really good.” Peter says**

**“Once again, that’s the right answer.” Vulture says**

**“Is that a corsage?” Liz asked Peter and he just suddenly gave her the corsage, and Liz looked at me “Aria, do you have a date tonight?” She asked me**

**“I’m meeting Renjun at school.” I say to her and she nodded**

**“Well, hey, I’m your chauffeur, so, uh, let’s get this show on the road.” Vulture says**

**“No, no, no, no, we have to take some pictures, babe. All right.” Liz’s mom says and she grabbed her camera from the table “Oh, right here. Perfect.” She says**

**“Mom.” Liz says**

**“Okay. Come on, you guys. Peter, closer.” Liz’s mom says to Peter and he gets closer, and I step out from their view “Smile.” She says, and Peter pulls a tense smile, while eyes still on Liz’s dad, and I had my eyes glued on to him too.**

**“Sir, you don’t have to drive us.” Peter says**

**“No, no, it’s not a big deal. I’m going out of town. It’s right on my way.” He says, I need some air! I feel like I can’t breathe.**

**“I’m gonna wait outside.” I said and they nodded, but Peter looked worried, when I walked past him, out into the cool crisp air, and I just felt myself breathe heavily. Peter, Liz, and Vulture walk outside, and Peter walked over to me**

**“Aria, stay calm, okay. If you’re calm, you get us right out of this situation, fast.” Peter told me in a quiet tone, so Liz or the vulture wouldn’t hear it, and I felt that weight on my shoulders again, but I couldn’t let Peter see that, so I nodded**

**“Okay.” I tell him and he nodded**

**“Okay.” He repeated**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 15!!!**

**We only have five chapters left, can we finish it in time? Hmm, maybe I’m just gonna have to add some other scenes so I can finish it.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	18. 🕷𝟣𝟨🕷

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**Liz’s dad was driving us to the school, while Liz and Peter were sitting together in the backseat, and I was sitting in the front seat, and it was so freaking hard, to stay calm like Peter told me too, because I was sitting right next to the Vulture, and I don’t know, he could just know it’s us. That we’re Spider-Man and Spider-Girl. I’m so beyond terrified that I can’t even think or see straight. “What are you gonna do, Pete?” He asked Peter**

**“What?” Peter asked**

**“When you graduate, what do you think you’re gonna do?” He asked**

**“Oh, um I don’t know.” Peter answered**

**“Don’t grill him, Dad.” Liz says**

**“Just saying, you know. All you guys who go to that school, you pretty much have your life planned out, right?” He asked, but this time he had asked both me and Peter**

**“Yeah, no, we’re just sophomores.” I say to him, in the calmest voice I could muster**

**“Peter and Aria have an internship with Tony Stark. So I think they don't have to worry.” Liz says and I felt my fear start to bubble up - great going!**

**“Really?” Vulture asked**

**“Mm-hmm.” Liz hummed**

**“Stark?” Vulture asked again**

**“So cool.” Liz says and I look at the rearview mirror, so I can stare right at Peter, and I knew Peter saw the look I was having**

**“What do you do?” Vulture asked**

**“Yeah, actually, we don’t intern for him anymore.” Peter says and I feel myself release a breath of relief**

**“Seriously?” Liz asked him**

**“Yeah, it got, um... boring.” Peter says and I nodded, yeah let’s just go with that**

**“It was boring? You got to hang out with Spider-Man and Spider-Girl.” Liz says, and I just feel my fear bubble up. Oh my god, Liz shut up!**

**“Really? Spider-Man and Spider-Girl? Wow. What are they like?” Vulture asked**

**“Yeah, they’re nice. Nice people. Solid.” I said to him, and I saw that Vulture was stealing glances at the both of us, at the same time - well I really don’t feel good about this at all!**

**“I’ve seen you two around, right? I mean... Somewhere. We’ve, uh, have we ever? Because even the voices . . .” Vulture says trying to figure us out, and I looked down at my phone, trying to see if Renjun texted me yet, but sadly I got nothing. I’m debating if I should just text him about this situation - no I can’t because, I don’t want him to worry - ugh, I’m conflicted!**

**“Um, they do Academic Decathlon with me.” Liz says**

**“Oh.” Vulture says**

**“And they were at my party.” Liz told him, shut up, Liz, oh my god!**

**“Ah.” Vulture says like he got it, and I just dig my nails into my palm, trying to calm myself down**

**“It was a great party, really great, yeah. Beautiful house, a lot of windows.” Peter says**

**“You two were there for, like, two seconds.” Liz says and I widened my eyes, shut up!**

**“That was... we were there longer than two seconds.” Peter says**

**“You two disappeared.” Liz says**

**“No, no. We did not disappear.” Peter told her**

**“Yes, you did. You two disappeared like you guys always do. Like you guys did in D.C., too.” Liz said, and I just clench my eyes shut for a second, and I turn my head over to see Vulture, eyeing us suspiciously as we were stopped at an intersection**

**“That’s terrible, what happened down there in D.C., though. Were you two scared?” Vulture asked the both of us, and we both nodded “I’ll bet you were glad when your old pal Spider-Man and Spider-Girl showed up in the elevator, though, huh?” Vulture asked and I felt my heart just start pound, and I can feel it rise up into my throat**

**“Yeah, well, we actually didn’t go up. We saw it all from the ground.” I say as calm as I could**

**“Yeah.” Peter agreed “Very lucky that they were there that day.” Peter continued**

**“Good old Spider-Man and Spider-Girl.” Vulture says, with a grin, and I just felt my heart race - he knows. He knows. He knows it’s us!**

**“Dad, the light.” Liz says, as the light had turned green and a car had honked from behind us.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**We made it at the school, and I looked to see all the kids dressed up, and I was just feeling my heart pound, and I could my breathing become shallow, like I couldn’t breathe. “Here we are. End of the line.” Vulture says**

**“Thanks, Dad.” Liz thanked**

**“You head in there, gumdrop. I’m gonna give Peter the, uh, the “dad talk.”” Vulture told her, yeah right.**

**“Don’t let him intimidate you.” Liz told Peter and she kissed her dad on the cheek “Love you.” She told her dad**

**“Love you, gumdrop.” Vulture says**

**“Have a safe flight.” Liz says and gets out of the car, and then he turns to us with a gun pointed at us, and I felt my heart just rise up into my throat, and I felt my anxiety just rise.**

**“Does she know?” Vulture asked Peter**

**“Know what?” I ask and he looked over at him and smiled**

**“So she doesn’t. Good. Close to the vest. I admire that. I’ve got a few secrets of my own. Of all the reasons I didn’t want my daughter to date . . .” Vulture says and cracks a grin and shrugs, but we didn’t say anything, as I saw the gun was right almost in my face “Peter, Aria, nothing is more important than family. You two saved my daughter’s life. I could never forget something like that. So I’m gonna give you guys one chance. Are you ready? You walk through those doors, you forget any of this happened. And don’t you ever, ever interfere with my business again. Because if you do, I’ll kill you and everybody you guys love. I’ll kill you two dead. That’s what I’ll do to protect my family. Do you understand?” Vulture asked and we both nodded, as I felt the cold metal gun against my skin - oh my god, I’m gonna die**

**“Y-yeah, w-we u-understand.” I stuttered and I felt the tears well up**

**“Hey. I just saved your guy’s life. Now, what do you say?” Vulture asked**

**“Thank you.” Me and Peter say**

**“You’re welcome. Now, you go in there and you show my daughter a good time, okay? Just not too good.” Vulture told Peter and he turned to face me “And, Aria, go have fun with Renjun, he seems to like you a lot.” Vulture says and I widened my eyes, and me and Peter walked out of the car, and I just felt the cool air, and everything sounded muffled. Oh my god.**

**A/N** **  
** **Here’s chapter 16!!!**

**I’m planning on dragging the rest of the chapters out, so I can actually finish the story in 20 chapters!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	19. 🕷𝟣𝟩🕷

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**We made it at the school, and I looked to see all the kids dressed up, and I was just feeling my heart pound, and I could my breathing become shallow, like I couldn’t breathe. “Here we are. End of the line.” Vulture says**

**“Thanks, Dad.” Liz thanked**

**“You head in there, gumdrop. I’m gonna give Peter the, uh, the “dad talk.”” Vulture told her, yeah right.**

**“Don’t let him intimidate you.” Liz told Peter and she kissed her dad on the cheek “Love you.” She told her dad**

**“Love you, gumdrop.” Vulture says**

**“Have a safe flight.” Liz says and gets out of the car, and then he turns to us with a gun pointed at us, and I felt my heart just rise up into my throat, and I felt my anxiety just rise.**

**“Does she know?” Vulture asked Peter**

**“Know what?” I ask and he looked over at him and smiled**

**“So she doesn’t. Good. Close to the vest. I admire that. I’ve got a few secrets of my own. Of all the reasons I didn’t want my daughter to date . . .” Vulture says and cracks a grin and shrugs, but we didn’t say anything, as I saw the gun was right almost in my face “Peter, Aria, nothing is more important than family. You two saved my daughter’s life. I could never forget something like that. So I’m gonna give you guys one chance. Are you ready? You walk through those doors, you forget any of this happened. And don’t you ever, ever interfere with my business again. Because if you do, I’ll kill you and everybody you guys love. I’ll kill you two dead. That’s what I’ll do to protect my family. Do you understand?” Vulture asked and we both nodded, as I felt the cold metal gun against my skin - oh my god, I’m gonna die**

**“Y-yeah, w-we u-understand.” I stuttered and I felt the tears well up**

**“Hey. I just saved your guy’s life. Now, what do you say?” Vulture asked**

**“Thank you.” Me and Peter say**

**“You’re welcome. Now, you go in there and you show my daughter a good time, okay? Just not too good.” Vulture told Peter and he turned to face me “And, Aria, go have fun with Renjun, he seems to like you a lot.” Vulture says and I widened my eyes, and me and Peter walked out of the car, and I just felt the cool air, and everything sounded muffled. Oh my god. Me and Peter walked up into the school, and over to where the Homecoming dance is - which is in the gym. Everything still sounded so muffled, and I literally felt like I was gonna pass out, because I couldn’t calm myself down. I spotted my friends through the glass door, and when they spotted me and Peter, they waved and MJ had given us the middle finger. I turned my head to Peter and he nodded and it felt like slow motion, and I nodded and I took a deep breath, and we walked in the dance, and I could finally hear clearly, but my nerves were still pretty much screwed up. I spotted Renjun and he smiled softly, and I walked over to him, and I could feel my heartbeat getting louder and quicker, each step I took to get to him. Renjun had noticed I was so nervous - thank god, for Renjun. Thank god, he knows who I am, so I wouldn’t feel as bad for getting out of here.**

**“Aria, what’s wrong?” Renjun asked me “I can hear your heartbeat from 1 mile away. Has something happened?” Renjun asked and I took a shaky breath**

**“I need to go.” I say to him**

**“Something’s happened.” Renjun says and I nodded**

**“I’m sorry -” I say but he cut me off**

**“No, don’t apologize, just go. I’ll figure something out.” Renjun says and I gave him a quick hug, and I ran off from the gym, and I knew Peter did the same thing. Me and Peter run through the empty hallway, and I take off my denim jacket, throwing somewhere on the floor. I ran over to the row of lockers, and I lifted it up, and me and Peter grabbed our homemade suits and we dropped the row of lockers and ran off.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**“Dude, what happened to Aria?” Ned asked me and I looked over at him**

**“Something’s wrong.” I say to him**

**“What do you mean?” Ned asked me as I began to walk out of the gym, and Ned began to follow me**

**“I mean, that something is wrong, and Aria and Peter are in trouble.” I say, walking over to my locker, taking off my blazer**

**“But, Renjun, how do you know that though?” Ned asked me**

**“I felt it.” I say and Ned looked at me confused, as I opened my locker**

**“What are you?” Ned asked me as I put my blazer in my locker**

**“I’m an Empath, with breathing underwater abilities.” I say and I pull my bracelet off my arm, and I push the button and it turned into my bow, and Ned widened his eyes**

**“What the hell?” Ned asked, confused, and I pulled out my quiver that was full of arrows, and I knew exactly which ones I wanted, “You had those in there the whole time?” Ned asked**

**“No, just tonight.” I say, and I wrap my quiver around my body and I exhale a breath out and I look over to Ned and he looked shocked and I rolled my eyes “Okay, Ned, I’ll explain everything Monday, now we need to go.” I say and Ned nodded and we began running, and I tried to figure out where Aria or Peter went.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**Now in our homemade suits, me and Peter walked out of the back door of the school, and we were about to go around a school bus, but I feel a shock on my back, and I fell down and Peter did the same thing**

**“He gave you two a choice. You guys chose wrong.” A voice says**

**“Ah, what the hell?” I asked myself and I looked up to see the guy with the shocker gauntlet, and I groaned - great!**

**“What’s with the crappy costume?” He asked the both of us, and I look to my right of me, my web shooters were over there, and I reach behind me to grab them, but the guy had hit the bus, which had turned and threw me and Peter into another bus “I wasn’t sure about this thing at first, but damn.” The shocker guy says and I stood up, and he hit me with the shocker and I flew inside the bus, and when I landed on the ground, I saw how there was so much gum under the seats**

**“Gross.” I say**

**“Aria!” I heard Peter call and I looked up to see him running into the bus, and then I stood up, but then I felt the bus tumble, and flip over, and I crawled over to the back door, and I fell out, and Peter did the same thing, but just through the window. I saw my web-shooters, and I went to crawl over to them**

**“Why did he send you here?” Peter asked him**

**“Guess you’ll never know.” Shocker guy says**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**Me and Ned were trying to figure out where Aria and Peter were, until I heard glass break, and crashing. Me and Ned ran outside, to a couple busses, just screwed up to shit, and I saw one bus that was completely flipped over, which Peter and Aria had crawled out of. I saw this guy who had a gauntlet on, and it was a shocker one too. “Why did he send you here?” Peter asked**

**“Guess you’ll never know.” The guy says and I grabbed my electric arrow, and Ned looked at me**

**“Grab her web-shooter.” I told Ned and he nodded and he picked it up “Shoot it, after I shoot this arrow.” I say and he nods, and I aim my arrow at a bus window, and the window had lit up with electricity and distracted the guy, and Ned had shot Aria’s web shooter at the gauntlet and a web had attached itself to it.**

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**The guy was about to shock us both, until I saw some flash of light go into the bus window, and the shocker guy had gotten distracted by the sudden flash of light, and then a web had attached itself to the shocker gauntlet. I widened my eyes, and I looked over to see Ned holding on to my web-shooter, and Renjun lowering his bow. “Nice shot!” I tell them both, and I shot up and grabbed the web-shooter, and I trapped the guy to the side of the bus, and I attach my web-shooter to my sleeve, and I grabbed my other web-shooter and I attached it to my other sleeve**

**“Yes!” Peter exclaimed in happiness and we both ran over to Ned and Renjun “Ned, Renjun, the guy with the wings is Liz’s dad.” Peter says**

**“What?” Ned and Renjun asked**

**“I know. We gotta tell Mr. Stark. Call Happy Hogan. He’s Mr. Stark’s head of security. And, uh, get a computer to track our phones for me.” I tell Ned**

**“I’m going with you.” Renjun says and I looked over at him and he shook his head “I know what you’re gonna say, and I don’t need to hear it. I’m coming with you two, and that’s final.” Renjun says, putting his foot down, and I nodded**

**“Are you guys gonna be okay?” Ned asked and I made sure Renjun held on tight, before me and Peter began to swing away**

**“Hurry, we gotta catch him before he leaves town.” Peter says, and we swung away**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**I saw Flash’s car, and I looked over at Peter and Renjun and I nodded, and me and Peter landed on the car “Flash, I need your car and your phone.” Peter said in a deep voice, while Flash and his date was looking up at us**

**“Uh, sir, technically, this is my dad’s car, sir. So I can’t . . .” Flash says, and I then see Renjun come in with his bow in his hand and Flash looked at him shocked**

**“Give us the car, if you don’t want an arrow in the ass.” Renjun says, and Flash and his date got out of the car, and me, Peter, and Renjun got in the car and I looked over at him**

**“Did you have to threaten him?” I ask**

**“Hey, he’s the dickwad, that’s always flirting with you, maybe getting an arrow in the ass, would have him learn a lesson.” Renjun says**

**“Alright, everyone, be careful, because I don’t know how to drive yet.” Peter says, and he then drove off, hitting a row of bikes, and I then just looked at Renjun. We might die in a car crash, instead of dying in Vulture’s hands.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 17!!!**

**3 more chapters left!!!**

**This series is gonna have a sequel that will hopefully come after I finish this story!!**

**But the final battle is coming and I’m excited for it to be honest!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	20. 🕷𝟣𝟪🕷

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**As Peter was driving without a care in the world, I leaned forward and I grabbed Flash’s phone, and I fell back as Peter made a bump onto something, and I glared a little bit “Try not to kill us please.” I say to Peter, and I called Ned’s number, and he so gradually picked up “Hello, Ned? Hey, hey, hey, hey, can you hear me?” I ask as I could totally feel this car going faster than it should been on a New York road**

**‘Go for Ned.’ Ned says and I sigh in relief**

**“Ned, I need you to track our phones for us.” I say**

**‘Yeah, but where is it?’ Ned asked**

**“It’s in Vulture’s car.” I say to him**

**‘Genius move. Okay, he just passed the GameStop on Jackson Avenue.’ Ned told me and I looked at Renjun, and he looked pretty terrified at the speed, Peter was going. I looked at the dark road, and I just realized, there’s no headlights on.**

**“Where’s the headlights on this thing?” Peter asked me and I just sighed, great.**

**“Hey, where are the headlights on this thing? We’re in Flash’s car.” I ask Ned**

**‘I’ll pull the specs.’ Ned says and I put the phone on speaker**

**“Okay, you’re on speakerphone.” I say**

**“You guys stole Flash’s car. Awesome.’ Ned says and I nodded**

**“Yeah, it’s awesome. It’s awe... Whoa!” Peter exclaimed and almost crashed into a couple of cars, and then a bus came in the middle of the road - oh great “Get out of the way, get out of the way! Move! Move!” Peter yelled as he swiveled around the bus, almost making me drop the phone out of this crappy car**

**‘Peter, are you okay?’ Ned asked**

**“I’ve never really driven before. Only with May in parking lots. This is a huge step up . . .” Peter says, and a car almost hit us, which made us scream a little**

**“Hey, Ned, have you gotten through to Happy yet?” I ask him**

**‘Yeah. I’m working on it. I just gotta backdoor the phone system.’ Ned says, and then Peter swiveled around some cars again making my back hit the door and I felt that pain shoot up my spine - I glared through my mask and I looked over at Peter**

**“Can you please stop trying to kill us? Most importantly me?” I ask him**

**“Sorry.” Peter apologized and I groaned**

**“I should’ve drived.” I say to myself and Renjun just looked at me**

**“I would rather have Peter drive than you.” Renjun told me and I rolled my eyes**

**“Hey, Ned, how we coming on with those headlights?” Peter asked Ned**

**‘Uh... Round knob to the left of the steering wheel, turn clockwise.’ Ned told Peter, and I then saw some light and I sighed in relief - great.**

**“So, where’s our phones now?” I ask Ned**

**‘Um... He stopped in an old industrial park in Brooklyn.’ Ned told me, that makes no sense**

**“What? That makes no sense. I thought he said he was going out of town!” Peter exclaimed, as this hazard of a car is driving down the road, still at a fast speed**

**‘Weird. Oh, I reached Mr. Happy. Don’t think he likes you guys, by the way. It sounded like he was catching a flight. He said something about taking off in nine minutes.’ Ned says, and I was confused**

**“What?” I ask**

**‘He was surrounded by a bunch of boxes.’ Ned says, it’s moving day!**

**“Boxes? It’s moving day. It’s moving day! It’s moving day! He’s gonna rob that plane! We gotta stop him!” Peter exclaimed**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**We were finally at an empty road, but still going at ungodly high speed ‘Okay, slow down. You’re getting close. It’s on your right.’ Ned says, right, wait what?**

**“What?” Peter asked**

**‘Turn right! Turn right!’ Ned and Renjun exclaimed, and I shot a web and pulled so Peter made a sharp turn, and the car crashed into a streetlight, and it almost overturned - almost. It skidded across the road, but it finally stopped as he flipped back over ‘Peter, Aria, Renjun, are you guys okay?’ Ned asked**

**“Yeah, pissed my pants, but I’m okay.” Renjun says**

**“Just keep trying to get through to Happy.” Peter says, and all three of us jump out of the car**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**We had slowly walked into the building, and it was pretty quiet. The room is filled with computers and gadgets. Monitors showing Avengers Tower and the blueprint of Mr. Stark’s plane. I looked over to see the vulture suit and wings. Me, Peter, and Renjun had walked deeper into the building, to see if we can find him, and luckily we did “Hey! Surprised?” Peter asked and Vulture turned around**

**“Oh, hey, Pete. Hey, Aria. I didn’t hear you guys come in.” Vulture says, and we kept walking over to him**

**“It’s over. We got you.” I say**

**“You know, I gotta tell you, Pete, I really, really admire your grit. I see why Liz likes you. I do. When you first came to the house, I wasn’t sure. I thought, “Really?” But I get it now.” Vulture told Peter and I scoffed**

**“How could you do this to her?” Renjun asked**

**“To her? I’m not doing anything to her, Renjun. I’m doing this for her.” Vulture says, and Renjun looked pretty shocked on how Vulture knew who he was, and to be honest, so was I**

**“Yeah, right.” I say and I shot a web at him and gluing his hand to the desk and he sighed**

**“Aria, you’re young. You don’t understand how the world works.” Vulture told me**

**“Maybe, I don’t, but I understand that selling weapons to criminals is wrong.” I tell him**

**“How do you think your buddy Stark paid for that tower? Or any of his little toys? Those people, Pete, Aria, those people up there, the rich and the powerful, they do whatever they want. Guys like us, like you and me, they don’t care about us. We build their roads and we fight all their wars and everything, but they don’t care about us. We have to pick up after ‘em. We have to eat their table scraps. That’s how it is. I know you know what I’m talking about, Peter and aria.” Vulture says**

**“Why are you telling us this?” Peter asked**

**“ Because I want you guys to understand. And... I needed a little time to get her airborne.” He says, and he takes a knife from his pocket, then Vulture’s wing suit flies out from behind Peter’s back, which he avoids. I moved out of the way, pulling Renjun’s arm, pulling him back from the attack. In the confusion of the moment that’s going on, I see Vulture cut himself free from the web. The wing suit continues to attack me, Renjun, and Peter, but we had avoided it with some quick movements. “I’m sorry, guys.” Vulture apologized**

**“What are you talking about? That thing hasn’t even touched us yet.” Renjun says**

**“True. Then again, wasn’t really trying to.” Vulture says, and I was confused, and I looked up to see the pillars were cut in half, making the building collapse on all three of us.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**I woke up to see the rocks on me, and I wondered where my brother and Renjun were. “Renjun?!” I called, frantically, as I take off my mask and I throw it somewhere, as I was laying on my back, just staring at the ceiling**

**“I’m here!” Renjun called back**

**“Are you okay?” I ask**

**“Yeah, I’m fine.” Renjun says**

**“Peter?!” I called but I got nothing, and I felt myself start to panic “Renjun, Peter’s not responding.” I say in a panic, and I felt the tears roll down the side of my face. I swear if he’s gone. I don’t know what I would do with myself**

**“Aria, remember what I said.” Renjun says, and I could hear his voice shaking, and I remembered the words from, Mr. Stark and Renjun**

**‘I expected more from you. I expected you to be more responsible, and keep you and your brother out of trouble. I trusted you with that, but it looked like that was a mistake.’**

**‘You can’t have so much of this weight on your shoulders, Aria. Yes, sometimes people make mistakes and screw up, but you can’t have so much pain and guilt around your heart, on your shoulders, or just in your conscience, you need to let that pain and suffering go.’**

**I took a deep breath, and I just lifted the rubble up, and I moved out from the debris and destruction. I stood up and I searched for Renjun and Peter “Renjun?” I call out**

**“I’m over here.” Renjun says, and I ran over to him, and I saw him just trapped**

**“Is anything broken?” I asked him and he shook his head and I nodded, and I lifted up the rocks and Renjun crawled out from under it, and I sigh softly “Peter?” I called out my brother’s name one more time, and I heard a scream, and that was Peter. Me and Renjun ran over to the rubble. I look in the rubble, and I saw Peter was underneath - alive, but panicking**

**“Hello! Hello! Please. Hey, hey, please. I’m down here. I’m down here. I’m stuck. I’m stuck. I can’t move. I can’t . . .” Peter cried and I sigh softly**

**“Peter, calm down, calm down. Listen to me. You need to get out of this, alright? We need to catch that guy, but I can’t do this by myself. I need your help. You wanna know why? Because you’re Spider-Man, and you need to get out of this.” I say to Peter**

**“Come on, Spider-Man.” Peter kept telling himself, and then the rubble started to be lifted, and Renjun pulled me back a little, as I saw Peter standing up while he was holding the rubble up. Peter had finally freed himself from the rubble and I sigh in relief.**

**“Let’s go catch this son of a bitch.” Renjun says, and I ran over and grabbed my mask, and I put it on real quick, as me, Peter, and Renjun ran out of the building, and we see Vulture perched up on a billboard, and Renjun, had grabbed on to me tightly, and me and Peter swung to get him as he was ready to take off, as Peter missed the billboard.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Oh my god, how the hell does he not see us? I mean, the dumbass even looked behind him, but I don’t know you missed the three teenagers attached to your backend. Vulture then went higher, and I saw how small New York was getting under my feet - oh my god, I still hate heights, but nothing I can do about it. Vulture then went under the plane, making me and Peter bump into it, and then Renjun shot an arrow and it was a grappling hook arrow, and he held on to that, as he didn’t have the sticky ability like me and Peter have. “Oh, my god! Oh, my god!” Peter exclaimed, and Vulture had used the same portal he used while for the truck back in Maryland. Peter had moved up to try to follow him, but he slipped and almost fell off the plane, if it wasn’t for Renjun catching him before he did. “Thank you.” Peter thanked**

**“Yeah, don’t mention it, but hurry up.” Renjun told him and Peter nodded, and Peter began to crawl up the plane and I looked over at him**

**“What about you?” I ask and he shook his head**

**“I’ve done this before.” Renjun says, and that troubled me a little bit, but we have no time for that, so I went and climbed up the plane, following Peter. Me and Peter went over to the wing-suit and tried to open it, but a drone had popped out from it, startling me and Peter**

**“What the hell?” I asked, but me and Peter were still struggling to open the suit, and I groaned “Screw this.” I say and I crawled up, and I began to kick the suit, and I pushed it to the side a little bit, then all of sudden, Vulture comes out in the wing suit, and that startled us, and me and Peter began to climb up the side of the plane - well more like struggled**

**“Just a typical homecoming on the outside of an invisible jet... Fighting my girlfriend’s dad.” Peter says**

**“You’re not even dating! That’s like saying me and Renjun are dating!” I yell to Peter**

**“We’re dating?” I hear Renjun say and I groaned**

**“We’ll talk about this later, Renjun.” I say, then Vulture comes at us, but we ducked, and it caused him to take out a panel in the plane, and I shot a web at his wing, and he pulled me into the air, and I shot a web right back at the plane, so I was holding on to the plane, and the Vulture. But then the web on the plane snapped, sending me in the air, and right straight into the engine propellers “Oh my god!” I yelled, and I then shot a web at the propellers, which luckily stopped, and I saw Vulture fall back with his damaged wing-suit. “I can’t believe that worked.” I say as I had laced myself in spider-web so I wouldn’t get chopped up from the propellers.**

**“You’re insane, and never do that again!” I hear Renjun yell and I looked up to see him on the plane now, and he looked pretty worried about me**

**“I’m fine -” I say but then the propeller was pulled out and I almost fell out**

**“Aria!” I heard Peter call worried, and I grabbed onto the plane and I kicked the propeller away, and I saw Vulture flying back, and I then climbed up the plane with Renjun and Peter. Vulture tried to attack us, but we avoided it, but he just kept coming at us. The impact of what happened, had set the engine on fire. Renjun had shot an electric arrow at him, but it was no use for that. I saw Renjun starting to fall a little, so I grabbed on to him, with a strand of web, as we were hanging on to this plane by a thread. Then the vulture had started to break open the ceiling of the plane. Still hanging from the engine, I saw that the plane was flying straight at the city.**

**“Oh my god!” I exclaimed and Peter had shot a web at the plane and he tried to change the direction, and I still held on to Renjun tight, not wanting to let him go “Please turn! Please turn!” I exclaimed to myself, and to my luck it did turn. The plane had narrowly missed crashing into the city but it’s now heading towards Coney Island. Shit! The plane had hit a ride from Coney Island, and began to crash land on to the beach, and that caused me to lose grip on Renjun, and the plane, and for Peter to lose grip of the whole plane, as I was thrown off into the sand, I felt myself lose conscious, as I hit my head on the ground pretty hard.**

**A/N**

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**

**Alright, here’s chapter 18!!!!!!**

**There are 2 more chapters left!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	21. 🕷𝟣𝟫🕷

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**I woke up to everything feeling muffled, and I felt suffocated, as I took off my mask, and I looked around to see everything on fire, and smoke rising above us. “Renjun!” I yelled, and I couldn’t even hear my voice, as it sounded so muffled. I probably have so many internal injuries at this moment, but I guess, I’ll have to deal with all that later, because right now, we still have to defeat Vulture. We’re not done yet. I stood up, and I looked around for my brother and my . . . boyfriend, and as my eyes wandered around the beach that was just on fire, my eyes made it to two people and I saw Peter and Renjun, and I smiled softly, as I realized that they were okay - beaten, bloody, and bruised, but okay. I then turned around and saw vulture fly towards me and he attacked me by flipping me off the ground, and when I landed, I landed hard on my back, and I felt my breathing go shallow a little bit - oh I hope to god nothing is broken!**

**“Aria!” Renjun yelled and I was pulled off the ground, and I saw Peter and Renjun next to me**

**“Hey, Pedro.” Vulture says to Peter, I put this death glare on Vulture and I shoot a web at him but of course I miss, and he went to attack me, but when I tried to run, he grabbed a hold of my leg, and I was pulled off the ground, oh god. He then threw me up in the air. Holy shit, I’m actually pretty high up!**

**“Aria!” Renjun yelled, and then I felt something grab onto my leg, and I looked down to see the grappling hook arrow, and I smiled softly, as it reminded me of what happened the first time Renjun had saved me. It feels like it has come full circle. I was pulled back by the arrow, and I started falling - falling fast, falling so fast, that a fall at this speed would actually pretty much kill me. Renjun had caught me before I completely fell to the ground. I gave myself a few seconds to catch my breath, before I turned my head to see Vulture just punching the shit out of Peter, and I ran over and I grabbed on to Vulture’s fist before he could punch Peter again, Vulture grabbed a hold of me, and flew up into the air and then he dropped me. I gasped and I shot a web at him, before I fell on something sharp, and I then kicked him in the face, and I got a little bit of air from my web, as I punched him, but he cut my web off, and I then landed face first into the sand. Vulture had picked me up and slammed me up and down on the sand a few times. I turned to lay on my back, and in the corner of my eye I saw Peter and Renjun about to run over to me, but I held up my hand and I shook my head**

**“No, don’t!” I exclaimed**

**“Aww, sweet.” Vulture says sarcastically, and he picked me up by the hood of my suit, and he stared at me, and I stared back at him “Bingo.” Vulture then said, and he dropped me on the ground, and I landed on my knees**

**“Aria.” I hear Renjun say, as he held on to me, and I wrapped my hands around his arms, and I turn my head to see sparks raining down from Vulture’s suit, as he had picked up a box of arc reactors, but of course he didn’t stop, even when the sparks rained down.**

**“Your wing suit. Your wing suit’s gonna explode!” Peter yelled, and he lifted up his weary arm, and he shot a web that attached to Vulture’s wing, and me and Renjun had stood up and me, Peter, and Renjun had a hold on the web and we kept pulling him back**

**“Time to go home, guys.” Vulture told us**

**“We’re trying to save you!” I yelled, and then Vulture had cut the web with his wing, causing us to fall back a little. I tried to shoot a web at him, but I couldn’t as I was out of webs “Shit!” I exclaimed, I looked up to see the wing suit failing, and it was about to explode, but Renjun had covered my head before I could even see the explosion, but I know for sure I heard it. Renjun uncovers my head, and I just see a bunch of flames, and Peter had stood up and went to run into the flames “Peter, no!” I exclaimed, and I went to run after him, but Renjun stopped me**

**“No, let him go.” Renjun whispered into my ear, I felt tears run down my face, as I saw Peter come back carrying Vulture away from the flames, and when he dropped him, he had fallen on the beach, wheezing and coughing up smoke, but I knew he’ll be alright.**

**“Oh my god.” I whispered, and I just turned around to face Renjun and I hugged him tightly, knowing that we’re gonna be okay, and that we had won. I feel a kiss being placed on the top of my head, and I smile softly**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**The flames had died down a little bit, and I saw that there was a search party, starting to form at the beach, looking for Vulture. Me, Peter, and Renjun were sitting atop of the cyclone ride, and I felt so tired now that it’s over, and everything just felt so overwhelming, that I felt the tears pool down, and sobs come out, and I leaned into Renjun, and he held on to me as I cried “It’s okay, it’s okay. I got you. I got you.” Renjun said to me, and I sniffled and smiled, and I stared right up at him, and I planted a soft and weak kiss on his lips, before I fell right back into his shoulder. I looked over to Peter, who was more wounded than I was, and he was a little weary.**

**“Peter.” I weakly called out, and he opened his eyes, and he looked at me “We’re gonna be okay.” I say to him in a strained voice and he nodded**

**“I know. I know.” Peter says strained and I smiled and I leaned my head back into Renjun’s shoulder, and he placed a kiss on my head, and I winced from the pain, but I honestly couldn’t care about it, right at this exact moment. I just wanted to relax, I just want to feel like it’s all over now.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 19!!!**

**So the final chapter is coming soon!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	22. 🕷𝟤𝟢🕷

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**It was Monday, and me, Peter, Ned, and Renjun were walking down the hallway, as a couple of students were taking down the Homecoming banner, and all I wanted to do is forget what happened during that moment, because all three of us could’ve been killed - or worse the whole city of New York “ It looked so insane. That whole... Like, it was just crazy. He, he was just like, “Zzzz,” and you guys were like, “Ah!”” Ned rambled and I put my finger to my lips**

**“Shh.” I say to him but he just kept going on and on**

**“And then Renjun was like “woosh”, and I just hit him with the “pew.” It was so, oh, my god.” Ned rambled, and I just chuckled**

**“You two saved us. It was awesome.” Peter says and then Renjun placed a kiss on my cheek, and I turn to face him with a smile**

**“You guys are so cute.” Ned commented and I rolled my eyes**

**“Ew, gross.” Peter said and I hit him on the arm, and we both laughed, and then at the end of the corridor, I had spotted Liz, and I stopped laughing, and just frowned, and Peter took my sudden stop of laughing, and he looked forward to see Liz as well “Liz!” Peter called and he went to go walk up to her**

**“Peter!” I called, trying to pull him back, but Renjun stopped me from doing so, and Peter had ran up to talk to her, and they talked for a little bit, and then she just left “What happened?” I ask him**

**“She’s moving to Oregon.” Peter says and I sighed**

**“I’m sorry, Peter.” I apologize and he shook his head**

**“Nah, it’s fine.” Peter declined and I frowned, and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, and we began to walk down the hallway again.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**We sat in the library, and Harrington had brought out the trophy that the Decathlon team won, and sat it down in front of us “Congratulations, Decathlon national champions.” Harrington says and all of us cheered “I’m gonna have to put this back in the trophy case soon, but just for motivation right now at this practice. I’m a little ahead of the game, but we will need a new team captain next year. So I’m appointing Michelle.” Harrington continued and we turn to MJ and clap for her**

**“Uh, thank you. My friends call me M.J.” She says**

**“I thought you didn’t have friends.” Renjun says**

**“I didn’t.” MJ told Renjun, and I then saw Peter pull his phone out, and I saw it was a text from Happy, saying for me, Peter, and Renjun to come to the boy’s bathroom.**

**“We... We gotta go.” Peter states, and me, Peter, stand up, and I look at Renjun and I nodded at him, and he was confused, but he stood up as well**

**“Hey, where you going?” MJ asked Peter and Peter tried to make up an excuse but couldn’t muster up one “What are you hiding, Peter?” MJ asked and Peter was just so stunned that he couldn’t even say anything, and I couldn’t either “I’m just kidding. I don’t care. Bye.” MJ says with a grin, and I sighed and shook my head, as me, Peter, and Renjun walked out of the library.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Me, Peter, and Renjun walk into the bathroom, where Happy is waiting for us. Weird place to talk that’s for sure. “Hey, Happy. What, uh... What are you doing here?” I ask**

**“I really owe you three one. I don’t know what I would do without this job. I mean, before I met Tony-” Happy says but he was cut off by a toilet flushing, and Tiny McKeever walks out of the stall, and we all just stand here awkwardly, as he took his sweet time washing his hands and drying them, and when he walked out of the bathroom, he gave all four of us the most confused look ever.**

**“So, uh, how long you been here?” Peter asked**

**“Long enough to be awkward. Boss wants to see you guys.” Happy says and I was shocked, is he in the stall too?**

**“Is he here too?” I ask in a whisper**

**“In the toilet? No, he’s upstate.” Happy says and I widened my eyes**

**“Upstate? Like, upstate-upstate?” Peter asked**

**“Yeah, let’s go.” Happy says to us and we walked out of the bathroom**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**“Take a look. It’s pretty impressive, huh?” Happy asked us, and we all looked out the window of the new avengers facility, and it looked pretty cool! “They just finished remodeling the whole thing.” Happy continued, whoa, this looks so cool. Happy had parked the car, and all four of us walked inside the compound, and me, Peter, and Renjun watched as a Quinjet flew off, and Renjun had his arms wrapped around me, while we watched it take off.**

**“Wow.” I whispered**

**“You don’t see that everyday.” Happy commented, and then I see Mr. Stark start walking up to us - oh boy**

**“Oh, there they are. How was the ride up?” Mr. Stark asked**

**“Good.” Happy says**

**“Give me a minute with the kids.” Mr. Stark told Happy, and I was shocked**

**“Seriously?” Happy asked**

**“Yeah. I gotta talk to the kids.” Mr. Stark told him**

**“Me and Renjun, will be close behind.” Happy says and Renjun nodded**

**“How about a loose follow? All right? Boundaries are good.” Mr. Stark told Happy, and he turned to me and Peter, gave a playful punch on the shoulder to both of us, and wrapped his arms around the both of us “Sorry I took your suits. I mean, you two had it coming. Actually, it turns out it was the perfect sort of tough-love moment that you guys needed, right? To urge you on, right? Wouldn’t you think? Don’t you think?” Mr. Stark asked us as he was leading us down somewhere, and I saw happy and Renjun were following behind us**

**“Yeah, yeah, I guess.” me and Peter say**

**“Let’s say it was.” Mr. Stark says**

**“Mr. Stark, we really-” I start but he cut me off**

**“You two screwed the pooch hard. Big time. But then you guys did the right thing. Took the dog to the free clinic, you raised the hybrid puppies... All right, not my best analogy. I was wrong about you guys. I think, with a little more mentoring, you three could be a real asset to the team.” Mr. Stark says - wait, three? Like me, Peter, and Renjun?**

**“To the... To the team?” Peter asked and I turn to face Renjun and he looked pretty stoked**

**“ Yeah. Anyway... There’s about fifty reporters behind that door. Real ones, not bloggers.” Mr. Stark said as he pointed at a door, and then he pressed a button that showed two new suits - iron armor suits. It also showed a suit that could be used for Renjun. It had that type of look to it. I looked at Renjun and he was just shocked by this whole thing. “When you guys are ready... Why don’t you try that on? And I’ll introduce the world to the three newest official members of the Avengers: Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, and Ren.” Mr. Stark says and I was just amazed - what?**

**“What?” I ask while looking at the suit, and Renjun had walked over to us, and he looked so shocked by this**

**“Yeah. Give that a look.” Mr. Stark told the three of us as we were just staring at the suits “: So, after the press conference, Happy will show you to your room, your new quarters.” Mr. Stark says and he looked over at Happy “Where are they going between? They’re next to Vision?” Mr. Stark asked Happy, Vision?**

**“Yeah, Vision’s not big on doors.” Happy says**

**“It’s fun.” Mr. Stark replied**

**“Or walls.” Happy then said**

**“You guys would fit right in.” Mr. Stark told us, and I look at Peter and then Renjun, and we all looked hesitant, Peter is the one who usually call the shots for our decisions but I am the one who called the shots on this one**

**“Thank you, Mr. Stark. But we’re good.” I decline and he just looked confused**

**“You’re good? Good? How are you good?” He asked me and I sighed**

**“Well, I mean, We... We’d rather just stay on the ground for a little while. Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Girl. Hell, friendly neighborhood archer. Somebody’s got to look out for the little guys, right?” I ask him and he took off his sunglasses and he stared at all three of us**

**“You turning me down? You better think about this.” He says and he then pointed at the suits “Look at that. Look at me. Last chance, yes or no?” He asked us**

**“No.” We all say**

**“Okay. It’s kind of a Springsteen-y, working class hero vibe that I dig. Uh, Happy will take you guys home. Yeah?” Mr. Stark says**

**“Yeah.” Happy says and he looked at me, Peter, and Renjun “Mind waiting in the car? I need a minute.” Happy asked and we nodded**

**“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” We all say**

**“Yes, Mr. and Miss Parker and Mr. Huang. Very well.” Mr. Stark says as he shook all of our hands**

**“See you around.” I say**

**“Okay.” Mr. Stark says, and me, Peter, and Renjun walk down the steps but then Peter turned around and we stopped**

**“That was a test, right? There’s, uh, nobody back there?” Peter asked**

**“Yes, you three passed. All right, skedaddle there, young bucks.” Mr. Stark told us**

**“Thank you, Mr. Stark. Thank you.” Renjun says before we started to walk away again**

**“Yeah, thank you.” Mr. Stark says and we started to walk out of the facility, and I felt Renjun’s hand put itself into my hand, and I looked at him with a smile on my face, and I had this huge smile on my face the whole time we walked out.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Me, Peter, and Renjun walked up to the apartment, but Renjun had to go take the train back to his house, since Renjun was just gonna drop me off. “Alright, you walked me up to the door.” I say and he smiled and he placed a kiss on my lips and it was kinda long too, until a voice had ruined it**

**“Excuse me, I like to get into my apartment here.” Peter says, and me and Renjun pull away and I look at him with this look and I rolled my eyes**

**“You’re such a buzzkill.” I say and Peter rolled his eyes, and Renjun chuckled**

**“Alright, I’m gonna go, I’m probably sure, my mom wouldn’t want me home late.” Renjun says and I nodded and he bid me off one last kiss, before he walked off, and Peter looked disgusted**

**“You guys are gross.” Peter commented and I rolled my eyes, and we walked into the apartment, and we walked over to our room “Aunt May, did you do dinner already?” Peter called, as I threw my keys on my desk, and I looked over to see a paper bag on Peter’s bed, and the bag said ‘This belongs to you. -TS’**

**“Peter.” I say and he looked over and saw the bag, and we realized that he gave us back our suits.**

**“May?” Peter called out, but we had gotten no answers. We change into our suits, without a care in the world, not knowing the door is still open. We both take off our mask and we both look at each other with a smile, and then we heard a voice that made us widen our eyes - May**

**“What the fu...?”**

**Oh god.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 20!!!**

**The final chapter!!!**

**Alrighty!! I’m gonna have the second book come out some time today, well try to since the day is getting thinner!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
